2-in-1 ID Game
by DJ Broken Wang
Summary: KHR TYL AU. ID as in Island Dating Game. For 50 days,forever single Hibari Kyoya and just-singled Miura Haru must pass several ridiculous tests by the sadistic island host/ private island owner Reborn. Just how will this ID game turn out? Good? Bad? A reverse fanfiction story I haven't made in my life.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my dear readers! It's been a while, ne? Well, this is my first time writing more than a single one-shot... and I hope you like this one.

Before I forgot, this is an AU. Obviously.

Hibari-san's and Haru-chan's characters are REVERSED in this story.

How can they act in their unusual prompt? I wonder...

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is a canon anime and manga made by Ms. Akira Amano with ArtLand. The plot is owned by the owner and it is not her responsibility if there is any coincidences with either the real life or other fanfictions inside the site.

* * *

2-in-1 ID Game

Chapter 1

* * *

BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!

"Ah, not now."

A groan escaped from the mouth of a sleeping figure under the sea of blankets and soft coverlets.

CLICK!

A sounding button was heard.

This sleeping person should had awaken already. But then, he's soundly asleep. Look at his face, it's peaceful. Except with the black circles.

If only he'd slept earlier, then he couldn't had craved like this.

Darn those errands requested to him.

From the graduating students: "Sir, here is our special permit to take exams... Please let us take our finals."

From his past students who received an INC (Incomplete) on their report cards: "Sir, please encode our grades on your subject... We promise we will do our best to do your assigned task."

From the chairman of arts committee: "Mr. Hibari, could you please make an instructional guide of Humanities for the months September to March next year?"

From the dean of his own department: "Mr. Hibari, I expect your already-made curriculum on the subjects Afro-Asian Literature and Children's Literature for the summer semester... tomorrow until 9 AM only."

From his father: "Kyoya, could you make an invitation card for the third birthday of Momo's son, Satou? I know you're good at it, and I trust you... Oh, I almost forgot... I need that tomorrow."

And so many other requests.

Aggrrhh! There are so many things to do! I can't do this at all! What should I do? Sorry Hibari Kyoya... I think you have to sacrifice your sleep for today.

That's what did he say before doing all the work and finishing those by half minute past two.

That is not a nice joke to him. He wakes at 5 in the morning, and he had less than three hours of sleep and having three hours of sleep means one grumpy zombie and airheaded Hibari Kyoya.

BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!

"Hmm..." Hibari opened his eyes, just to close it again... because it really stings! His hands went towards his clock to place it near his face, and when he opened his eyes...

"Holy Romeo and Juliet! It's six o'clock! I'm going to be late! Daaad!"

"Whaaat?" A voice came from downstairs.

"Why didn't you wake me up?! I told you, my class is at seven!"

"How could I? When I came in to your room, you were sleeping like a log."

"Dad! That's not a relevent reason at all!" He went inside the shower.

His father answered, but the voice was muffled. And besides, his mind is on a rush.

From the shower, all that was heard were "Ow, ow! Too hot!," some mutterings, a slip and a crash.

After thirty minutes, Hibari was outside the home and inside the university campus.

Sogodaigaku Chushin no Namimori, or Namimori Central University on the whole Namimori. It is one of the oldest schools which is tough enough to stay strong since the second world war until today's time. The students residing are mostly from the town of Namimori, as well as the professors.

Including our protagonist, Hibari Kyoya.

Currently, he was standing on the middle of the school's quadrangle. His face was blank and motionless. His eyes were going to give out any minute now -

PRRK!

A high-pitched sound of a whistle almost chopped his ears out of his body. Then, a shaking, angry voice was heard.

"OI! GET OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE NOT PART OF THE 23RD BATALLION! GET OUT - "

A dark aura suspiciously oozed out of his body, making the very person standing near him pale a great shade of white. "You're digging your own grave, herbivore." He muttered under his breath. But his rational side kicked in to stop his murderous intent.

He looked towards the idiot who dared scream to him.

Then he smiled. A wicked one.

"Oh, did I get in your way, Commander Hiroiki? Well, I apologize then."

He bowed down his head and stealthily went on big strides towards the faculty room in high hopes to get away from the camouflage-colored porky, or else he would be toasted with a Kalashnikov.

However, the commander just released his pent up horrified sigh while scratching his head, fortunate enough to be neglected.

"What's with that guy?"

* * *

Faculty room. The center of the student body. You might want to ask why could that be. While the professors are the ones sitting from their cubicles, the ones you will hear were the mocking high-pitched tones from the students.

Some greetings...

"Good morning Ma'am! What could be the lecture of the day?"

Some little chit-chats...

"Hey, Chiki... I love your hair."

"Thank you, Ma'am. It's Monday, you know."

"Love the curls."

"Thanks."

"Say, where did you get that style?"

"Oh, I didn't make these. I went to the hair salon right the next block last Friday. The hairstylists suggested these curls with my hair to match with my face."

"Is that so? Oh, I see. After this class, I'm definitely going there."

And the worst of all, some pleadings from the students who got a 5 and a DRP (Drop).

"Hu-hu-hu... Sir, I'm willing to do your laundry or be your family maid... just pass me... hic... I don't want my parents to beat me up when they saw this card... Hu-hu-hu..."

Apparently, that's how Hibari met his own morning duty.

Still in a groggy appearance, the black-haired college professor slowly walked inside the faculty room with a blue door that is labeled 'Professors' Lounge' in big, bold, white capital letters.

As he turned the knob and pushed the door to let himself in, he was met with the various faces of his students.

"Good morning, professor Hibari... Ah... I - I - "

He cut the student's statement by raising his hand.

Another nuisance...

He walked out of the scene towards his cubicle and sat there. When glanced towards his side, he almost gawked.

There they are again, mocking him of what he should and should not do.

"What?" He asked, raising a brow.

"I - uh... We - uh..." The students stammered, not brave enough to tell him their predicament.

One student stepped up to face Hibari one-on-one.

Must be a representative.

"Mr. Hibari, I like your appearance today. That blue-plaided shirt... it suits you."

What a lame way of showing a bribery. Obviously, Hibari was in a rush that he forgot to comb his messy black hair. Or iron his crumpled shirt.

Was it a compliment or an insult? Well, either of the two. He was not entirely pleased by it. If it was the former, then his stupid students would need his consent on filling out their wishes. Probably their grades and remarks.

If it was the latter... then he wouldn't want to do the end of it. He would just insult them back to buikd a brick wall between him and them.

In the end, he chose the former to stay in the common ground. He was not on the mood to create long conversations, and he was heading for his first class.

"Hn, thank you Mr. Kuchi."

The students exhaled. What an opportunity to bash their faces with disappointment.

"Though I am not pleased with your 'compliment,' I'm supposing you did not come here because of your three's... or that's the one?" He emphasized the word compliment.

The students meekly nodded their heads.

Their representative, Mr. Kuchi, explained. "Sir, about our grades in your subject... We know that you are a great teacher, and we learn so much while you teach us the subject Humanities for the last semester... And a forgiving one... So we were just wondering if... you know... you could say, we uh - adjust our grades... on asking us a special project... something like that?"

After a long and agonizing silence, Hibari spoke.

"Are you done?"

The students nodded.

He then took a deep breath...

So it's a stupid compliment. What a lame excuse.

... and spoke in the meanest way possible.

"Students, let me get this straight. First, I'm a professor. Rather, your professor, not a teacher. I teach in a university, so that makes me one. Secondly, I graduated with a title of Ph. D., not M. D., that's why I can't..." He raised his middle fingers, together with his pointing fingers of both hands to dramatically emphasize his words. "... and I quote, 'doctor,' or change your grades in a 'poof,' and then 'ta-da!' And lastly, don't put me on God's level. He is the only one with an absolute mercy. I am just a human with less pity - "

"Oh, yes sir... we knew that..." Another student stepped up to get his attention. "... It's just that we should have at least a 2.55 or something... but we don't deserve... this... kind of grade... yeah... so..." She just shrugged and sighed.

What a great way of disrespecting your professor. Hibari thought.

The students just paled. Others groaned while the others turned their heads to glare at the blunt and idiotic classmate, while the person beside her nudged her side, muttering something.

He glanced his head towards that particular student as he shot a sarcastic, monotonal way of speaking. "Whoah - Wow - What? Did you just say that?... 'We don't deserve this kind of grade.' Well, I don't know. Why shouldn't we ask the logbook then?" He then turned his back to pick up three rather thick record books from his organizers on his table.

Flipping up the pages one-by-one, he read the entries written inside.

"September 15... Friday... This is the scheduled time of our class in Humanities... three twenty-five in the afternoon... You came in exactly four twenty-five... an hour late...

"September 22... you were late as usual... three forty...

"September 29... four o'clock... October 6... three thirty-five...

"You never appeared for the rest of the months November to February... Your examination grades were 25 over 60, 10 over 60, and 30 over 70... You never did take any participation for the play 'Antigone' dated back January 26..."

He then glanced back to his student. The one with the curly hair.

"... Now, could you enlighten me about the fact I am concerned about: tell me if you really deserved your grade or not, Ms. Junko."

His student, the one named as Ms. Junko, nodded her head in her bitter approval.

He then continued. "You are all college students, you should be well aware of the actions you would take before you would confront me... Now... did I make your grades enough for you to disagree with?"

The students shook their heads 'no.'

"Then who?"

The students answered begrudgingly. "We did."

"I'm glad you understood. Now, you just have to accept the consequences of your actions and tell your parents of what you've done. Alright? Then dis - "

"Wait! What about our scholarship?!" Mr. Kuchi said.

He then turned his head towards Mr. Kuchi, maintaining his surprisingly calm exterior.

His tone dripping with coldness.

"Then let me get this straight, Mr. Kuchi. It was clearly stated on the first day of my class with you, I said, 'In order to pass my subject, you must give up your life...' Let me ask you then, did you give up your life to be committed on all of your subjects?"

He put a nasty emphasis on the word all.

His students didn't answered.

He continued. "You should be lucky... students... You are all supposed to receive lower than three... or seventy-five percent... Be grateful with that..."

His tone changed into a normal one. "Do you have any feedbacks to throw?"

The students shook their heads.

"Now..." He positioned his hands to shoo the students. "Evaporate."

Few of the students did move, but most of them were still glued to the floor. Hibari looked at them.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

The next word from him made his students shudder. He spoke in a manner the poets and orators did in their declamation recitals.

"Be gone..."

They finally moved.

He heaved a deep sigh, sitting down while closing his eyes. When he opened them... He was utterly shocked when he saw his co-faculty member and neighbor, the eyes scrutinizing him.

"What?" Hibari asked.

His neighbor sighed. He lacks compassion, didn't he? Poor students...

"I'm just asking you the same as well... What did you do?"

"I'm just telling them to be punctual. In our time, punctuality is our virtue. And punctuality is a big word - "

"Professor Hibari, this is the twenty-first century... Just go on and get with the flow. You are the one who told me 'When in Rome, do what the Romans do.'"

"Jeez Professor Sasagawa - "

"I told you to call me by my name."

He rolled his eyes. "... Professor Kyoko, you sounded like my dad."

"Well, he's right."

Sasagawa Kyoko. Hibari's batch mate in the same university they studied. With the same course and same major.

This chestnut-haired English communications professor is one of his closest friends since he was a middle schooler. Despite of him being a stern person, she knows his reversal personality.

And, would anyone believe the recent events when they found out that he, together with Kyoko, are also teaching in a pre-school? And yes, the name is Namimori Kids' Academy.

A major swing for the once-revered delinquent.

"Well, I'll tell you this..." He set his books to prepare for his next class. "... Say those exact words in front of my face again, after you stepped into my shoes."

Kyoko laughed, which irritated him slightly.

He stood up, stating a mental note that the argument is nonsense and he should leave her be.

Unfortunately, she didn't got the hint and stood up to pester him. They walked towards the door.

"Why don't you get a girlfriend? It might loosen up your tension even by a bit. And maybe, you could develop some integrity towards your students."

"And please tell me, what does a girlfriend do with passing my students? And yes, I have my own integrity, thank you."

"I mean, love. Don't you love someone?"

"You knew that I had already. But she rejected me, remember?"

"Ah - about that... Sorry, my bad."

"Don't worry, I'm okay with that. She's not that good for me, anyway. Maybe, there's someone else destined for me."

"You still hold onto that, huh."

"Yes."

As he walked the hallways towards the classroom, he pondered about Kyoko's statement towards his fondness about his unwritten law of cosmos.

Destiny.

You still hold onto that, huh.

Of course he is! He is, indeed, a professor of Humanities, after all.

Add the literature on his subjects, and you have an ultimate tooth fairy.

Yes, it is true that he still faces the facts. He still believed that he should obey and never question the immutable word of the law. Students who did not must be punished equally. A rule is a rule, whether how preposterous it is.

He is not a man of God, and he might not be a man of peace. But he knows which is right from which is wrong. And the grace in between.

But, there is a part of him in which his close friends and relatives question about.

Even at the age of 26, Hibari Kyoya's qualms about fate and destiny is off his timing chain. He is not a young child anymore to believe about the love arrow of Cupid, or love on the first sight.

But he did.

He opened the door to step in front of the class.

"Good morning class..."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my dear readers! Sorry for the long wait. Actually, I already typed this chapter. But due to the my current busy working and review schedule (not to mention, my licensure examinations...), I do not have my time to do it. Sorry again :p

So here's the new chapter of the story that has been brewing in my mind. Readers, please take time for my updates :)

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is a canon anime and manga made by Ms. Akira Amano with ArtLand. The plot is owned by the owner and it is not her responsibility if there is any coincidences with either the real life or other fanfictions inside the site.

* * *

2-in-1 ID Game

Chapter 2

* * *

"I think that is all for today... Before you go home, I'll announce that next meeting is your finals. Review our lessons and discussions from cover to cover. Understood?... Alright, you may all go... Exams is next meeting, do not forget."

The ravenhead professor sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Today's review was a pain. They performed thirty quizzes about the great works of Aeosop, Socrates, and Horace, as well as the main characteristics of the three first civilizations and arts of the world. And the end result was very devastating that he almost threw his chair at the student with the lowest score.

It could not also help that the top scorer hasn't reached their passing grade.

That, in itself, was indespicable.

He was struggling to reorganize his examination and replace other difficult questions into easier ones.

Should he change his exams or not? Too bad, they were already signed.

And he doubted that the dean would approve, though.

Maybe he should ask the dean now? There is nothing wrong with trying, right?

A sigh escaped his lips for the second time.

Then, a blur of purple caught his eye. He glanced towards, only to see one of their fellow faculty member and his former love interest. And that is none other than their current dean for the college department of psychology, Dean Dokuro Chrome.

It's been a while, huh.

And it's been a while, indeed. He was rejected after his three months of pursuit towards her heart.

Chrome was just a member of the faculty back then. Just like him.

I'm sorry Kyoya... It's just that... we're at the exact total poles. And I thought that we can't be together... forever like what you think... I'll just break your heart and I hate that... please Kyoya... There are many women out there... better than me... I'm sorry... Just let me be your friend...

Those were her last words. It was on Christmas Day, the former year. And at that moment, he realized that he couldn't love her either. In the end, he didn't regret that he stopped his courtship towards the petite woman. She's not worth his effort, anyway.

But somehow, along the lines, he still loved her. And he couldn't help himself if he felt a slight pang inside his chest if he sees her in his everyday life of college teaching.

Some of his friends told him to let it go. To move on. To live life. To free himself from that cage of hurt he made by himself.

But he knew that it would not be an easy task to do. Just like letting go of his idle fantasy of fate and destiny, letting go of his naivety towards his great affection towards the dean of psychology is really difficult.

Like what the old saying, first love never dies.

Amd when he say those exact lines, they would advise him to go in front of the mirror and ask himself: how old is he?

The answer is simple, yet complex as one looks upon it deeper.

He is twenty-six years old. Yes, it was given. But, is he really the man inside the twenty-six-year-old body?

The answer is no.

Maybe that is the main reason why he didn't interact or form any intimate relationship towards the opposite gender.

There were times when his closest circle of friends lock him up in a room with a woman they paid from a strip club. It was a ridiculous idea, if one look at it. But hey, for a guy in past twenties, that's very crucial.

But then, one can also imagine the great disappointment on their faces as they face palmed, when they saw the girl, eating and chatting on the bed (clothes had been the same since the fated night), while he was on the floor, eating.

Nothing happened.

He was almost mistaken as a gay, but he got through that phase when he told them painstakingly and patiently that he couldn't do such things to any women who he was not intimately related nor lengthy acquainted with. Nevertheless, not appointed with destiny.

His friends just accepted his feeble logic about his life.

He sighed again.

"Single forever, huh. My fate would be a single man with no happily ever after."

A heavy stomp of footsteps nearing him stopped his dreamily stare.

Someone is coming towards him.

"A - Ahem... Professor Hibari? Can I have you for a minute?"

A middle-aged man, probably as old as he is, wearing a red dress shirt and jeans approached him.

Hibari stopped his slow footsteps to turn around.

"Ah... Professor Gokudera, it's you. What can I do for you?"

Professor Gokudera Hayato. He is a wet sock in this such kind of educational field. He was once a lawyer, but he resigned on that dirty business because of a major problem he was involved with.

In other words, a newbie.

With his difficulty of speaking the country's language, his silver hair and emerald eyes, he is, undoubtedly, an Italian.

"Yes - I - I'm sorry to bother you Professor - "

"No, it's alright."

"Oh... okay. Well, here's my predicament..." He pulled out some papers from his ataché, a proof of his past profession. "Here is the list of the subjects that I will teach for the next school year..."

Hibari picked the papers and read them.

"... Hn... These subjects are just fine for you, and your skills as a lawyer would be alright with these - "

"Ah, professor... about that..." Gokudera pointed towards the particular subject in which Hibari followed his gaze with. "... This... teaching profession subject... well, I'm not well-versed with this subject... so..."

Hibari returned the papers back to Gokudera's hands, looking at him in the eye.

"So, in other words... you want me to take this subject?"

Gokudera sweatdropped a bit.

A straightforward fella, huh. Well, lucky for him I was a lawyer. Who knows what would happen if I was another person?

"Well... kinda 'requested.'" He defended.

What's this?!

Another work to be piled up in his list of tasks...

Just who the hell he thinks he is?! He's just a new professor here! What's worse is that he was just kicked out from the law firm, revoked his license, and the administrators accepted him because of his looks.

A discrimination within one's face value.

What a blow on his pride!

Of course he couldn't let the idiot overpower him.

He graduated with a doctorate degree, after all.

But then, his rationalization got better out of him. And even if he wanted to use that handsome face as a punching bag, Hibari just let that insult pass.

"Well, your offer is tempting... and it just happened to be my forte..."

Gokudera's face lit up -

"However, I'm afraid I have to decline."

\- and turned into a reverse 180.

"... What?" Gokudera deadpanned.

What a sudden change of attitude. Might as well save it as a reference.

Hibari answered back. "Yes... However, I thought the subject will be more suitable if a real lawyer handled it."

"Well... that's funny." Gokudera scratched the side of his face while Hibari noted his complex change of attitude.

Gokudera cleared his throat. "The thing is... I never handled any case in relation with teachers before."

Hibari feigned innocence as he faked his surprised face. "Whoah... I thought that you are very well-versed into this - "

"That's why I'm not well-versed in this field, professor."

Hearing the sincerity within his words, Hibari sighed heavily. He got a point, eh.

"I believe you... I do..." Hibari finally answered.

Gokudera's face showed a bit of hope.

Hibari continued before the silverhead utter a word. "But, you know it could be add to the list of my works. I hate making curriculum for this one... Let's see what I could do."

He walked towards the dean's office with the silverhead tailing him. And as they walked...

"Don't worry... I could do Math."

"That's good, I could exchange my assessment with you better. Funny though, you were once a lawyer, and yet you took the subject assessment of learning."

"I love numbers."

"... Fair enough."

Then, they continued their pace towards the large room with the deans of different college departments.

A little while later, a rather tired and mildly stressed-out Hibari Kyoya exited the deans' office and mindlessly walked the path towards the dreaded campus gym.

"Tch... Troublesome... Troublesome, troublesome, troublesome." He muttered to himself.

What he was talking about was his discussion, together with Gokudera, inside that room.

A particular worker, whether it is a blue collar or a white collar, takes only eight hours to call it a day. He can choose within two kinds of work schedule, the morning shift and the night shift. Public and private workers included.

And his profession is not an exemption, either.

However, instead of eight hours of teaching for him, ten hours was assigned. That herbivore of a dean.

Supposedly, he was to exchange one subject with the new professor. But, because the dean is the great asshole of his life, another subject from Gokudera was added to his stupid worthless number of subject load.

Because he is a first-time professor, he is supposed to take a part-time job here for at least three months.

That's what the herbivore said.

He felt sorry for the silverhead, though. He could clearly see the dejected look on the other's face. And not only that, he noticed his hand on the side clenching into fists.

Professor Gokudera... don't worry. Maybe next year, you could take over that shrimp herbivore over there. That's what he told him.

He, as well as Gokudera, wanted to give the dean a piece of his mind. At least by punching that prized mocking face.

But here comes the diplomacy!

Eye-to-eye, teeth-to-teeth. That's the Hammurabi code. Justice and not diplomacy must be implemented into today's world.

Herbivores.

Maybe a strike won't be bad...

He was thinking like that, when suddenly, his being was bumped into something -

Sorry, readers... Someone to be exact.

Why?

Well, judging by the skin or tactile contact and a human scream, that's definitely a human.

A woman, actually.

"Oh... s - sorry, sorry..." He said while picking up the books scattered across the corridor.

As he picked up the things on the floor, he took a glance to the one he bumped. He could see a pair of slender legs covered with black stockings. The person also wore a pair of black closed heels. Must be six inches, he calculated in his mind.

After picking and sorting the things on a rather organized way, he stood up and handed the person her things.

He saw the person in front of him wearing an abstract-colored blouse and a gray skirt.

"I - I'm so sorry..." He lifted his head... and became speechless.

Her face was so beautiful. Probably a beauty queen.

Or maybe the winner of Miss Universe?

Or perhaps a model?

Now, he wasn't an alcoholic. And neither a fan of it.

He already knew that he had a very, very low tolerance to those kind of drinks.

And he wasn't hallucinating, either...

But... are those rainbows and flowers flying around her?

Her face was sculpted into a heart shape. Her perfect nose accentuated the shape of her face. Her doe-brown eyes held the most captivating scene he had ever seen. And he small, cute red lips...

"... Aphrodite..." He exhaled breathlessly.

One of the woman's beautiful eyebrow twitched.

It was then he noticed that the papers he was holding were now in her hands.

"How long are you going to stare at me like that?"

His fantasies with the woman was replaced with a gloomy background.

He shook his head and answered. "Ah - sorry miss - "

"Hell yeah! You should be!..." She snapped. She held her bag in front of his face.

"Look at my bag... It's Louis Vuitton for Christ's sake! I'd spent my stupid savings for this stupid bag! And you... you almost destroyed it, you cheap! You know how much this cost?! Twenty hundred million dollars! More expensive than your life! And if it is destroyed, you can never pay it with your VERY LOUSY JOB! Understood?! Hahi!"

Forget it, Kyoya. She's a snotty-nosed brat. He thought.

He almost want to smack the head of the woman. Instead, he let out a fake smile and lent his hand towards her...

"... M - my name is Hibari Kyoya."

... and she slapped it.

"And I don't care who you are, dimwit. Get out of my way."

And she walked out of the scene. But not before saying "I hope we would never meet again."

As he looked at her bouncing short brown hair, he muttered. "Such a beautiful girl, her attitude is not, though. What a looser herbivore."

* * *

"AKI! MOVE TO THE EXTREME! WHAT IN THE EXTREME ARE YOU DOING?! EXTREME DUNK! COME ON!"

"Ahaha... Coach Sasagawa, don't be too harsh with the players."

Coach Sasagawa Ryohei. One of the best coaches in Japan. He currently teaches in all of Physical Education subjects, as well as an exemplary coach on the sports boxing and basketball.

Although he is not a caring coach, he was one hell of an athlete. During his student days, he was known as "The Extreme Golden Medal Eater," because he never left a sports event without a golden medal. Or all of it.

Golden medal...

Currently, he was 'extremely' coaching his players in basketball.

But, was that really coaching?

"BUT THEY'RE EXTREMELY TOO SLOW TO THE EXTREME!"

-eme

-eme

-eme

"... Coach Sasagawa... how many cups of coffee did you drink just now?"

"FIFTY EXTREME COFFEE CUPS!"

"... That explains everything..."

The other one speaking is Dean Yamamoto Takeshi. He is the current dean of the culinary arts.

When he was younger, he was one of the campus heart throb in their school in Namimori. He was an overrated baseball player back then.

He also coaches alongside with Ryohei in sports baseball and tennis.

And right now, he was with the extreme coach Ryohei inside the campus gym.

The usual cheerful playing environment became an extreme tense moment as the extreme coach lost his extremely long patience for the extremely first time. And the poor dean of culinary arts could only face palm for him.

Despite the extreme fear of his players, they keep on practicing the basketball game.

The audience didn't seem to notice it, though.

"GO! GO NAMI! GO-GO-GO NAMI GO!"

"TAMA-KUN! SHOOT IT!"

"GO FOR IT KOGA-KUN! I LOVE YOU - "

"WE LOVE YOU KOGA-KUN! HI-HI-HI!"

Then the loud screams reduced to a halt when a certain ravenhead professor came into view.

And the other two grown-ups didn't seem to notice his presence...

"EXTREME LEFT! YES! THEN EXTREME COUNTER! OH - COME ON! YOU'RE EXTREMELY SLOWER THAN MY EXTREME GRANDMOTHER!"

"Ah, Coach Sasagawa, calm down - "

"EXTREME FAKE RIGHT! KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE EXTREME FENCES! EXTREME LEFT!"

"No use... Ahaha."

The ravenhead professor walked to the sides to avoid the players playing. Fortunately, Yamamoto saw him.

"Yo, Professor Hibari - "

"EXTREME SLAM DUNK TAMA! EXTREME!"

Hibari couldn't hear the other due to the coach's extreme screaming. He continued walking until he reached the two. To Ryohei, to be exact.

What an extremely wrong side to go to.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU EXTREMELY GOT?! REALLY!"

Hibari dodged the coach's swerving arms towards his direction when he was beside the screaming coach -

Uh-oh...

"Excuse me, Coach Sasagawa -" Hibari asked, when suddenly -

BOG!

"... And the extreme ball smacked my face. What a worst place to put the ball on... Right, herbivore?"

Silence.

"Extremely sorry, Professor Hibari." The coach bowed his head while the dean scratched his cheek.

"... To late. I'm going to call Kurokawa-san -" Hibari pulled out his phone.

"DON'T DO IT!" The other exclaimed as he grabbed the phone.

The rest could only gape their mouths towards the poor soul.

"Herbivore... for testing my patience and touching my things without my permission..." He released his blessed tonfas. "... I. Will. Bite. You. To. Death."

Before he could attack a menacing blow towards the coach, the dean interfered. "Ha-Ha-Ha. You may now go, students. Oh, look at the time! Well, let's go, shall we? I have tons of ice packs inside the cooking lab. Let's go..."

As he dragged Hibari outside the university gym, the phone suddenly picked up a voice.

"Hello? Hibari-san? Why did you call?"

Mrs. Kurokawa-Sasagawa Hana. Part-time professor, full-time lawyer. She's Ryohei's wife for almost six years.

And she was in a maternal leave because she was pregnant.

Out of panic, Ryohei answered. "No - nothing sweetheart... Ha-ha -"

And Hibari grabbed it back and answered.

"Kurokawa-san... your husband screamed 'extreme.'"

The other two covered their ears for a high-pitched, spine-tingling voice.

"WHAT?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, my dear readers. I'm so sorry I was very late in publishing this new chapter. I never had a chance of uploading it due to my job as a teacher. Gosh, that was really tiring and mind-juggling.

Not to mention, that lowlife boss of mine is an asshole.

This is my only chance of doing this. Please, be patient my dear readers J

Warning: swear words, lots of cussing and degrading stuff. Need I say more?

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is a canon anime and manga made by Ms. Akira Amano with ArtLand. The plot is made by the owner and it is not her responsibility if there are any coincidences with either the real life or other fanfictions inside the site.

2-in-1 ID Game

Chapter 3

Oh, what a beautiful day it is! The summer heat is approaching, the ocean breeze is alluring, the green grass on high mountains is tempting...

In other words, a pleasant day to take a lazy back and a long nap in a vacation house -

But not in this place...

"Bastard! Continue saying that you want to take a vacation or you will take your lazy ass forever and kiss this job goodbye. Don't test my patience."

"Y - Yes, Miura-sama."

Namimori Hõgaku Shõkai, also known as Namimori Law Firm. Or should we say 'The Baby New York.' How did some come up with that name? Let's see.

"Everyone, this is Miura Haru speaking. Today is not the day for your relaxation. Any cheap human being caught slacking off will be subdued to an overnight work without pay. Compisce? Now, back to work."

Now that's an overnight stay.

"A building that never sleeps."

"Yes, I think so, too."

"What a heartless freak."

"Too bad, she's beautiful. Her attitude is not though."

"Well, that's Rafflesia for you."

Then, a laughter followed.

Suddenly, a rough voice tore their joyful moment.

"Excuse me, dimwits..."

The lauging individuals turned their heads to look, then froze.

There she is, smiling sweetly towards them.

This is not good.

"Could you kindly go to my office for a second?"

Say goodbye to your job and profession.

"You're fired."

"B - but why - "

"Your face pissed me off, that's why."

"That's not the reason - "

"Yes, that's the reason. Now, surrender your license to the authorities and quit this profession."

"But I - "

"Nuh-uh. You heard me, you're fired."

"But I didn't do anything wrong."

"I don't care. Get lost."

"Wha - "

"Lose your license or be the world's most wanted criminal? Your choice."

"You - "

"Guards, could you come here and kick this sorry cheap out of my office?"

"Miss Miura, you'll never get away with this. You hear me?! I'll sue you! Get off me, you jerks! Someday, you'll find someone who's more selfish than you! Think you're the best lawyer in town?! I don't think so! Then I'll have my last laugh! You hear me - "

Clank! Crash! Boom!

"... Yes, I heard the clutter you made."

Her secretary just shook her head to their co-worker.

Ms. Watanabe is one of their best lawyers around.

And the Ice Queen just fired her.

Not only that, the poor girl would never live her long-life dream because she has to revoke her own license or she'll never get any job in Japan and could never board an airplane until she die.

How many workers fired in a week? Five? Seven?

Oh... Fifteen.

She sighed. She should not bother her boss or she'll loose her job as well.

Miura Haru. Beautiful. Seductive. Good lawyer.

Except for her attitude.

But, she was intelligent. She was the only person in Namimori to enter the town's most prestigious and most elite school Midori. She was also the toughest youngest scholas in Japan. She was sixteen years old when she graduated in Tokyo University with a double degree in Public Relations and Sociology. She also graduated a degree in Politics and recieved a golden medal in Canterburry State University, in which she became a lawyer and beat her first case in a British court.

Today, she is now the current boss of a little law firm in Namimori.

How ironic, she was born in that small town, raised, and took the job there.

And as her position gets higher, her head gets bigger. She is turning into a cold-blooded amphibian with no means of giving in to a social life.

And alas, life is so freaking twisted. Wonder what happened to her and her romantic-less idiotic life? That would be a surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers! I wanna finish this… don't worry.

That's all what I could say for now.

One reason: work.

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is a canon anime and manga made by Ms. Akira Amano with ArtLand. The plot is owned by the owner and it is not her responsibility if there is any coincidences with either the real life or other fanfictions inside the site.

2-in-1 ID Game

Chapter 4

"Give me another bottle."

Brown eyes gleamed as the owner of the voice slurred the words.

"But this is your last bottle – "

"Give me the bottle, or I will fire you?"

"… Here… Miss Miura."

Haru opened the cap of her fifteenth bottle and chugged the contents of it until the brown-yellow liquid reached halfway to the bottom. Her secretary has been watching across her table from time to time, alerting herself if something wrong was made by her boss.

From the beer she was drinking, the already drunk woman glanced at her underling with her scrutinizing eyes. "What. Do. You. Want?"

Her secretary's eyes shifted uncontrollably, leering side-to-side, as she thought of the reason. "Ah… eh… uhm…"

Feeling her boss' mood, she immediately came up with a lousy answer. "Can I also have a drink?"

"No, and get out." Haru answered immediately.

As reluctant as she was, the brunette's only companion left her out, not sparing a glance as she was facing an enormity of her boss' tantrums when she was drunk.

And she was turning into a baby with a pacifier as the day developed.

Like today.

If only she hadn't witnessed that wicked day. The day her ex-boyfriend offered her best friend that damned ring.

ooOoo

It was on that sunny day, the perfect day for her to take a break to the place where she and her ex had their first date. The Victorian details on the walls, the artsy fitches on the silk tablecloths, the Venetian curtains, the fine glimmering of sunlight through the crystal glass of the windows around her.

The place was so magical.

With some suspicious people in front of her.

She was alone in that room at the patio. It was a beautiful VIP room, solely for her use. By her right side, she could clearly see the on-looking view of the city, on her left the only door to the dining hall, to her back is a stony brick wall, a clear indication that the room is not available to public eyes.

But to her front is another story. As she was leaning her back towards the brick wall, the glass door at her front showed a very romantic setting, herein there are two Victorian-styled chairs lined with pink silk, an elegant tablecloth lying on the table, pink blossoms of roses and tulips lying around the room, and a bottle of champagne at the middle, coupled with two champagne glasses.

It looked too familiar. _Ah, so that was the place, huh._

Then, two people entered the room, accompanied by a waiter. She couldn't see the faces of the couple because of the broad back of the waiter blocking her from her view, but she had a pretty good guess about the identity of them.

She wasn't called the genius lawyer, after all.

The man accompanied the woman towards her seat. Haru couldn't catch the latter's face, but she could see a mass of a long auburn hair swaying side to side, which was braided into a loose ponytail. Oddly typical style for someone she knew, specially for the simple clothes she wore: pink coat, peach sweatshirt and jean skirt… almost like a teacher.

As for the man, he wore an all-black suit and pants. Simple. Except for his hair, which the spikes seem to defy gravity. Now, this is not a mere coincidence that she found that kind of hairstyle. There is only one person who owned it, and he was the one who broke her heart for someone else.

"Tsuna… kun…" She gasped.

To confirm her answer, the man turned towards the lady in auburn braid.

Yes, that was him. Her colleague and her past lover. The man who only loved her because of his needs: Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Though the wide glass window kept them apart, Haru could clearly hear what they had been talking about.

"Kyoko-chan… I told you. Please."

"Okay, okay. I will not. Promise."

"With your heart?"

"Yes, with my heart."

The man held the woman's hand to say something so private Haru must strain her ears to understand their conversation. But before the words escaped through the man's lips, she expected those dreaded questions and answers she will going to regret tonight.

The man then stood up, kneeled, held the girl's left hand, took her left hand, and showed her the ring.

"Miss Kyoko Sasagawa… do you want to be Mrs. Kyoko Sawada?"

There was a pause. And then, a cry of joy was heard.

"Of course I will marry you. I love you Tsuna-kun."

"I love you too."

Then they shared a sweet kiss in front of the eyes of the bewildered Haru.

]whose spot has the most unfortunate view of their engagement vow.

ooOoo

Haru's secretary was politely standing in front of the boss' office as a recipient. She might be smiling brightly outside, but in the inside is another complicated story.

She has been stealing glances towards the frosted doors leading to her boss' chambers, and as far as she could remember, the Ice Queen was deeply intoxicated.

Bump. Thump. Thump.

The secretary sighed inwardly. If she wasn't her boss, she could have hurled the champagne bottle to beat the sense out of the warthead boss she had.

And that was the thing. She. Was. Her. Boss.

_God, help me._

And as if God heard her, He sent someone in the form of prince charming. The man wore a black suit with golden buttons, black coat, black pants, and black shoes. But what stroke her most was the man's face. He was extremely handsome with his chinky bluish eyes, perfect chin, and spiky mass of golden hair. It was the perfect definition for an angel, though he looked like the vice president of the firm. Maybe they were blood-related?

"Hello… Mr. Angel… May I help you?" The girl asked in her entranced daze.

The man chuckled deeply, his voice sent a shiver through her body. She blushed a mass of tomato across her face.

"My name is Ieyasu Sawada. And I am Tsunayoshi Sawada's cousin. I was wondering if this is the office of Miss Haru Miura?"

Oh, his voice was like the songs from heavens above. If this was heaven, she could die right into this spot –

"Lucky girl… you're the – hic – one he's thinking of… and that's easy to see – e – e – e… Lucky girl, you're the one – hic – hic – how has his – hic – hic… When it used to be… me… do you freaking – hic – know… that there was a time… why is there a need for these charms?!"

Thump.

The odd sound broke her from her senseless dream.

"What was that?" The blonde man asked.

"Um… my boss seemed to be very busy right now. She's having… problems encountering right now."

A maniacal laugh followed. Then, another thump.

"Row, row, row your boat… gently down the hill… gibber, gibber, gibber, gibber… you don't have to scream – hic –!"

"…Wow." Ieyasu said after he let out a short breath. "Should I get in?"

"W – well…" The woman didn't finish her statement, as the blonde kissed her on her cheek.

"Thank you." Then, he opened the door after he winked at her enflamed face.

The secretary then fainted. That's right, he's an angel.

ooOoo

When Ieyasu came inside the CEO's office, he could clearly see a disheveled girl in front of eighteen different drinks. Her brown hair was pinned to a messy pony, her hands were quivering due to the alcohol intake, and her cheeks were slightly flushed. She was beautiful, indeed…

'Get out, sycophant."

… except for her attitude.

"Excuse me, I'm Ieyasu Sawada – "

"If you're looking for Tsunayoshi Sawada, he's in the twenty-seventh floor. He's always there, trying to be dumb." The brunette cut him off.

"I'm actually looking… for… you – "

"Look. If you don't mind, I will go to sleep." Haru cut him off once again, as she positioned her body on the couch to find a nice spot to sleep on.

"Ah… okay."

As he turned his back away from her, the brunette mumbled. "Mr. Champagne, you're my only friend…"

When he faced her, she slightly snored to get his perception that she was sleeping.

He went beside the girl as he leaned in, taking off his coat in the process, as he laid it on her body. He pat her forehead, and walked slowly towards the door.

"I'll talk to you later." He told himself.

_Haru Miura… very interesting, indeed._


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, dear readers. Sorry, it took a while for me to type this chapter... Hahaha... I took my licensure examination last March...

I know... there's no excuse for what I did. Hehe...

Anyways... I had already written the whole story in my sacred notebook. It depends upon my golden fingers to type them down... I love this!

Also, I was hooked with animes "The World God only Knows" and "Brothers' Conflict." Haha GO KEIMA GO! Personally, I want Keima to stay single forever, because he loves to play! Haha... so hilarious!

And for the latter... OH MY GOSH THEY'RE HOT! I haven't researched on this story since my former schoolmates in college told me to. They already watched it... but I've never thought... LIKE GIOTTO'S SEIYU WAS AS THE SAME AS IORI'S? What a news.

I love you Daisuke Namikawa =D 3

And not to mention, Ukyo is very handsome... drooling... drooling... drooling...

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is a canon anime and manga made by Ms. Akira Amano with ArtLand. The plot is owned by the owner and it is not her responsibility if there are any coincidences with either the real life or other fanfictions inside the site.

ooOoo

2-in-1 ID Game

Chapter 5

ooOoo

Knock-knock-knock…

A sound of knocking was heard.

Then, an agonizing silence surrounded the place, except for the sounds made by the crickets.

"…"

"…"

"I'll go home." Hibari, in his white shirt and navy blue jeans, finally broke the silence. He turned his back and started to walk away from the door, when the smiling Yamamoto placed his hand on his shoulder.

"No, wait here."

And another knock to the door was produced.

Knock-knock-knock…

And another silence responded.

"… well…"

They stared at each other.

"Ahaha… Ryohei must be very busy with his wife, eh? Maybe I should knock again?"

"What a waste of my time, Takeshi – "

Suddenly, the door opened, showing the face of Ryohei with –

"HA – HA – HA! RYOHEI! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!" Yamamoto laughed comically.

Ryohei wore a dark red sweatshirt and jeans. The only different thing within him was a reddish-violet bruise he was sporting on his face.

Ryohei looked dejected when he looked at Yamamoto. "Stop laughing, Takeshi. You made me looked like a loser."

Hibari butted in. "No, you're wrong. You looked like a spoilt apple... Which reminds me…"

He and Yamamoto looked at each other and sung like drunken fools in a off-tune. "Ryohei, the plum-faced school coach! Have two very rounded cheeks! Swelling like a Christmas cockroach..."

They laughed and continued. "…Waiting to be swatted out!"

Yamamoto laughed obnoxiously. "So hilarious! Ha-Ha…"

After laughing like crazy, they stopped.

Then Ryohei asked, "Are you done?"

They both answered, "Yes."

Yamamoto asked, "But really Ryohei… what happened to you? You were like beaten very bad. Unless someone…" Then, he looked at Hibari.

In his impassive face, Hibari defended. "Don't look at me like that, Takeshi. I didn't do that."

And Ryohei put two pads of ice packs towards his face.

"No, Kyoya didn't do it… It's my…" Then he waved his hands to make the two lean closer. "… extreme wife."

The two could only nod, dumbfounded, "…Ah…"

Then suddenly, a woman in her pregnant jumpers smacked Ryohei on the head.

"RYOHEI! I HEARD THAT!"

"Ow… it hurts."

Hibari and Yamamoto could not help but to twitch as they watched Ryohei with pity.

ooOoo

Saturday, the professors' rest day. It was also the day when all of the professors and deans of Namimori Central University to have their 'Super Fun Night.' In particular; Hibari's closest friends, namely Yamamoto, Kyoko, Ryohei, and Hana.

Despite of their different personalities, these people managed to stick up like glue in a long span of time. Since they become classmates in middle school, they have been bonding as if there's no tomorrow.

One trivial thing was that they were already in name-basis. They have exchanged ideals and opinions to each other without striking one's boundaries. They respect each other's uniqueness; like Yamamoto's air headedness or Hana's temperamental mood swings. And no secrets remain a secret with them.

Like today.

"Good evening, everyone." That's Kyoko who just came inside Hana's and Ryohei's house.

Three heads of three different persons turned around as the woman of the Sasagawa household opened the door to greet the orange-headed visitor.

"Hi, Kyoko-chan."

"Hi, Hana-chan – "

"Good evening, Kyoko." The rest greeted her.

Smiling towards them, Kyoko answered. "Hey, am I late for the Saturday Fun Night?"

"No, not really. Actually, it's getting started."

"Oh, really. Okay then…" She then entered the house, dragging someone –

Make that two.

"Oh… If it's not Profesor Gokudera – " Hibari said, when another one entered.

"And he is…" Hana asked the unnamed person who became the center of their attention.

The man wore a baby blue buttoned-up shirt, black slacks, and casual shoes. He smiled towards them, much to their suspicions.

"Oh, I forgot. He's Tsunayoshi Sawada. He's the vice president of Namimori Hōgaku Shōkai." Kyoko answered their confusion… though Hibari's still not sure about the guy who just came in.

A second later, chaotic noises disturbed the comfortable silence in the living room due to the Sasagawa children upstairs.

"Mooom!"

"Uwah! Hu-hu! WAAAH!"

"Mama, where are you?! Please help me! I don't know how to make a child sleep!"

The mother of the two sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Ryohei went up to his wife as he pat her shoulder and said, "Hon, I'll take care of this."

"Okay, I'll trust you on this one." Hana said as she leaned her head on Ryohei's left shoulder. Just as she lifted her head, another wave of noises had started.

"WAAAH! WA-WA-UWAAAH!"

Hana rushed upstairs to attend to her children.

Seriously, for a woman at the height of her pregnancy, the black-haired mother could still run as fast as she was a high-school student. Hope she wouldn't trip on the stairs. But surely enough, Kyoko ran after her, supporting the woman while swiftly rounding the stairs.

Meanwhile, Ryohei let the two newcomers inside the house, all the while as Hibari followed the man alongside Gokudera with narrowed eyes.

Tsunayoshi Sawada… I think I heard the name somewhere… like 'Tsuna' or something like that… and that hair… I thought I saw that person with that kind of hairstyle talking to Chrome once…

"Hey." Takeshi snapped his fingers to the ex-prefect to get his attention. The other turned his glance towards the one who snapped his.

"Hn."

"What are you thinking?"

"… Nothing."

"I saw your heated gaze towards Sawada. Do you know him?"

"… Do I look angry in your eyes, Takeshi?"

"Honestly, right now… yes."

Hibari face palmed.

As the talk progressed, and as the two became comfortable with the friends' company (with some intellectual outbacks from Gokudera that they should respect 'Juudaime'), the two female went downstairs to check up on what they were doing right now.

Hana went straight to the kitchen counter to prepare the foods for the Fun Night, while Kyok went beside the man with an odd hairstyle.

"So Kyoko… what's up?" Asked Takeshi , while looking at the personal space-invading distance between the two curiously.

"Oh, who wants the game of Poker?" Asked Ryohei, who appeared as oblivious about the events happening to his sister, considering he was overprotective to her long time ago. All of them raised their thumbs in the air as the silver-headed coach dealt with the cards.

"UWAAAH!"

"… Not again." Stated Hana through her breath as she climbed the stairs.

"Well…" Kyoko started as the two professors listened to her intently, while the other one was busy with his cards' arrangement in his hands. "I have news to tell you…"

"And that is?" Hibari asked bluntly.

Smiling giddily, the once single lady suddenly sat on the lap of the man nearest to her as she slowly showed the back of her left hand with a sparkling diamond on her ring finger.

"Oh my goodness… Really?" Asked Yamamoto.

Hibari's eyes widen a little bit. Kyoko answered with a big nod. "Hm!"

"Oh my – congratulations to the both of you." Hibari answered.

Takeshi also gave them a thumb sign, which means that he approved what Hibari said.

Only one man hadn't answered yet, and he seemed so busy with his cards. He's too concentrated to the game!

Yamamoto and Hibari exchanged glances to each other with their unspoken words.

Ryohei's not responding.

Hn. That basketball airhead is full of air.

He didn't hear anything at all!

No. it's what we call 'bluffing.'

You mean 'buffering?'

That's a chemistry tool, luncheon head.

Shall we count, then?

Be my guest.

And you might think, my dear readers, about talking without moving their mouth (and exchanged glances) as their form of telepathy. Sorry, but it's not. That, readers, is what we call 'assuming.' Back to their one-sided talk.

A sound of rapidly shuffling cards echoed around the room, with an occasional cries of a child upstairs.

"…"

"…"

A minute has passed, and as Yamamoto drew his first card, and agonizing scream followed.

"WHAT IN THE EXTREME HAPPENED?! KYOKO, ARE YOU EXTREMELY ENGAGED WITH HIM?! YOU EXTREMELY HAVEN'T ASKED FOR MY EXTREME PERMISSON TO HAVE A DATE WITH HIM YET ASKED ME TO HAND YOU OVER FOR MARRIAGE! NO! I EXTREMELY DISAGREE!"

"…"

"…"

"How many seconds?" Hibari asked Yamamoto.

"A minute. Flat one-zero-zero." Takeshi answered.

Kyoko went to her brother and kneeled after him, placing both of their hands on his lap. "Ryohei-nii, I love you because you are my older brother… but I'm old enough to settle down now. I want to have children, too. Don't you trust me?" The orange-headed girl showed her secret weapon which her brother could not resist to: puppy-dog eyes.

Her brother could not help but to helplessly nod his head in forced agreement, and she could not help but to smile and hug the other.

Gokudera, after his long silence, told them. "I won. Piece of cake."

"WHAAAT?!" All of the said in confusion.

Tsuna chuckled for his best friend's genius tactics in playing Poker.

A little while later, heavy stomps of feet echoed through the wooden floors of their house, as a loud screech of a woman followed.

"WHAT THE HECK?! THAT LUNKHEAD IS GOING TO MARRY OUR BABY KYOKO-CHAN?! NO! NO WAY YOU SCRAWNY LITTLE MAN! OVER MY DEAD, PREGNANT BODY YOU NITWIT!"

Tsuna sweatdropped, while the four professors simultaneously bumped their heads on the table three times. Gokudera then said, "Oh my gosh, its showbiz. That was so… five minutes ago."

Don't get him wrong. Gokudera is not a gay. He was just stressed about repeating the same topic more than once. What could he do? It's showbiz.

Then Kyoko interrupted. "Wait, Hana-chan – "

"What's that?" Hana remarked angrily.

"Huh?" Kyoko asked confused.

Hana sniffed the air. "Oh gosh! EEEW!"

After recovering from the incident shortly, Ryohei frighteningly looked at the others. "Oh, no."

"What's she doing?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Oh no… my wife's senses are sharpening right now. Especially… her nose."

"Oh my goodness! I can smell everything!" Hana sniffed the air. "I can smell baby poop, I can smell the rotting food inside the garbage can…"

"But I couldn't smell anything." Yamamoto remarked.

"… I can smell Takeshi's strangely disgusting fish smell… I can smell cake truffles Kyoko-chan had eaten earlier…"

"That was like – um – six hours ago? Right, Tsuna-kun?"

The brunette only nodded his head.

"I can smell Ryohei's – wait? Did you eat my pickles?!"

"Ha-Ha-Ha-No… Yes?" Ryohei hid his face with his crossed forearms.

"I can smell that diarrhea you all have been drinking – "

"Well, you are the one who served it to us." Tsuna countered.

"Was that me? No wonder – wait…" She sniffed the air again. "Kyoya?! How many whores did you take in before you come here?!"

"That's flowers, herbivore." Hibari answered with eyebrows twitching in contained anger.

"And not only that… Who went into the strip club?!"

"You mean the beer warehouse?" Ryohei asked.

"No! I mean the AIDS PLACE."

A hand slowly raised, as all eyes scanned its owner.

Gokudera.

"Does pub count?"

"… I smell gonorrhea and syphilis reeking from your pores… Ugh!" Then, she fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello dear readers... did you miss me? Haha XD

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is a canon anime and manga made by Ms. Akira Amano with ArtLand. The plot is owned by the owner and it is not her responsibility if there are any coincidences with either the real life or other fanfictions inside the site.

ooOoo

2-in-1 ID Game

Chapter 5

ooOoo

"An order of martini, please."

"And five beers, too."

"Okay… an order of martini and five orders of beer for our beautiful regular customers… coming up!"

"What about you, Haru?"

The group of women in business suits were bustling themselves in a small, cozy bar five minutes away from the law firm in which the Ice Queen resided in.

Haru just stared at their table, contemplating if she could drink alcohol at this state of the day.

"… Hello? Earth to Haru – "

Haru raised her hand to silent the noisiest of their group. What a nuisance.

"I've decided… give me a glass of cranberry juice."

There were a bunch of "Awww, no." and "What the heck" around their table as she spoke the name of her drink.

"Haru, you're such a party pooper! Do you know what time is it?" A woman in blue suit reprimanded her of her choice of drinks.

Haru casually retorted back. "You're the one to talk… it is still 11:30 in the morning."

"Well… you're the only one who didn't buy anything with alcohol in it."

It was a smooth move.

Way to go!

However, Miura Haru would not be called a cold-hearted boss if she will not use her 'charms' to manipulate people around.

"And I will tell you… if you kept on pestering me about my alcohol intake, then you will never buy your dear martini again. Because I'll make sure you'll never going to land a job again the moment you step inside the building with me as your boss, hm."

The poor girl couldn't help but to gulp, real hard, and forcefully nod her little head towards her.

The real Ice Queen.

ooOoo

Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock…

Scratch… Scratch…

Shuffle… Shuffle…

Scratch… Scratch…

As the ticking the clock passed by, report writing had been a companion of Haru.

Scratch… Scratch…

Her pen was blazing like fire as she turned her focus on her report to be passed on the legalization matters of her recent client: a woman of her age with a hair as short as hers, despite of the former having an ebony, and eyes of cerulean.

Uni Giglio Nero-Sawada.

Forteen years old.

Deceased parents.

Apparently, her parents died in a car accident, although in Haru's eyes (and also, she took a background research about the child, without the notice of the child's guardian, with the district prosecutor before she took the case), it was a staged death. She was not well-versed on that field. Based on her findings, it would be more of a homicidal case rather than a traffic accident. The prosecutor agreed with her observations.

Unfortunately, because of the sensitivity of the case (in relation to a bloody organization called Mafia), the case was closed a long time ago.

What a coward. That's what Haru thought.

If she were the prosecutor, she would have fought for her right to be heard until they reached the higher court. It doesn't matter if she would be charged of assaulting a police officer (because she would be so sure that she would do it) as long as there is a judicial system in the current civilization… then she would fight for justice.

That thought aside, she took the case in an attempt to research about the biography of the victim.

The child was adopted by a man known as 'Reborn.' Though she hadn't seen him personally, she assumed that the man's name is an alias, due to his strong relationships with the Mafia.

Thinking rationally, Haru thought of the man's identity. It must have been a security reason for him.

Who would be sane enough to show your own face to a legislative and judicial officers if you are a member of an organization the country haven't recognized? Nevertheless, putting his real name at stake?

No one.

She would become one, if she were.

Two weeks ago, she received a letter stating about a request of taking care of the child's case involving a group of young boys two years the girl's senior, and an issue of bullying. The group of naughty children kept on teasing her, rocking her chair back and forth during breaktime, and in worst cases, locked her into the furthermost stall of women's toilet for almost 24 hours.

It was also stated in the letter that the girl went home without greeting him at all, and went straight to her own room.

Moreover, the letter sender (Reborn) snuck in the child's room, only to find her crying while plastering her wounds and bruises with ointments, gauzes, and band-aids.

Haru thought at first about the letter as over-acting, over-reacting, fiction, unrealistic, and spam – she almost thrown the letter in trash, if not only her secretary spoke to her via intercom, about the upcoming visitor that day.

She even dismissed the letter as a joke when she heard the child's name while waving a hand like the letter was nothing, when the door opened, showing the victim, obviously covered in thick clothing and heavy amounts of concealer.

_What the –_

Those were the first words she uttered when she saw the child.

_Hello, darling… what can I do for you? Oh, sit down._

_Good morning… Haru-nee._

That face… she recognized it as if as if she saw it yesterday.

She had once visited her ex-boyfriend's house (or should we say villa, because the 'house' is too big to call it), when she the little Uni's face. Cute girl, shy as she could put it, but what made her strange was the girl has an air of impassiveness around her. She would be aware that a visitor had came face-to-face with her… why did she not respond?

Suspicious.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi dear readers! It's been so long since I've updated. sorry :P

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is a canon anime and manga made by Ms. Akira Amano with ArtLand. The plot is owned by the owner and it is not her responsibility if there are any coincidences with either the real life or other fanfictions inside the site.

oooOooo

2-in-1 ID Game

Chapter 1

oooOooo

Ding-ding-ding-ding

Haru almost dropped her pen as she heard her secretary's voice.

"Miss Miura... you have a visitor."

Haru wiped her face with a piece of tissue paper as she answered her secretary. "Ah yes... come in."

When the door opened, the next person she saw after her secretary made her eyebrows rose a bit.

"... Good morning, attorney Miura. My name is Ieyasu Sawada... a blood relative of Uni Sawada-Giglio Nero."

The man in question, who was,wearing a blue dress shirt and black trousers went to the chair in front of her, facing her in the process.  
"Haru Miura... That's me... Nice to meet you." The brunette then outstretched her man chuckled lively, much to Haru's surprise, then lend his hand for Haru to shake it.

Though that didn't happened.

The blonde reached for her hand, then gently brushed his lips through the back of the lawyer's hand.

Much to her chagrin... but she liked it, nonetheless -

Except for one person.

The young brunette glanced to the blonde's back, only to see her annoying secretary still standing in front of the door.

What the hell did she want now -

Then she saw a dark blush creeping out of her dear secretary's cheeks.

Annoying.

She sighed in annoyance with her secretary's sick fantasies.

Though the blonde man didn't notice her darkening of mood, because it looked like she deep-breathed in tiredness.

But her secretary had almost lacked out of oxygen and momentarily stop her daydreaming when she saw her boss'.devilish eyes saying 'Really?'

"Oh, I almost forgot about you, Sawada-san... please! Make yourself at home. What would you like? Coffee... milk... or tea?"

The blonde smiled as he answered. "Ah... anything you have."

Now... to get rid of my secretary - so annoying - Haru thought."Miss Hoshino, could you please be a dear and bring Mr. Sawada an orange juice and assorted cupcakes?"

NOW.

Her secretary saw a red beam coming from her boss' eyes.

"Y - yes Ma'am!" And she bolted outside to save herself from the killing words she would hear from her boss.

Sighing, Haru took her notebook, opened it, and prepared herself for the onslaught of her job, which is consoling the blonde man in front of her.

Good luck for me.

oooOooo

"The Assessment of Student's Learning in the 21st century is more different than the 20th century. Anyone from this class had taken the history of Japan's education, am I right?"

"Yes, professor!"

"Wow.. This class is pretty energetic for the first period. Any reason, education students?"

Giggle... giggle...

"Sir! Call my name!"

"Okay... Hiraga."

Squeak!

"It is because it is the first time you took over our major subject."

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Why? Is there any problem of having me as your professor of your class?"

"Huh? No. What I meant is that we missed your amazing talent on teaching, sir. We are weeks away from graduation, you know."

Silence.

"Is that all - "

In chorus, the whole class stated, "We will miss you sir!"

The new substitute professor, Mr. Hibari Kyoya, raised his brows as he moved away from the board towards the center aisle, where all students seated. Putting his eyeglasses back to his dress shirt pocket, he leaned forwards to look at his students. That's when he saw a big colourful cartolina, rolled closed to keep him from seeing its contents.

Taking the hint, the graduating students from their chairs to show him the banner they made just for him.

The banner is very creative. And knowing the fact that Hibari loves children as much as he loves his students, the designs were made like cute little displays you would see on children books and parenting journals. There were some alphabet blocks, drawings of some smiling faces, a picture of a green chalkboard, coloured meters,scissors, bookshelves, red apples, and a recent picture of him with his students, wearing the same purple shirt with the words "Save Japan, Save Earth as One" in some zoo, pasted at its center. There are some words of "Goodbye, Mr. Hibari," "We will miss you." "Thank you for the grade," "We love you," "Wow we didn't know you love us," "Great professor," and so many others.

Having a strong bond with his students, for the first time, Hibari felt a strong surge of emotion that his eyes watered for a second.

If not only for one thing -

"Oh my gosh, he's gonna cry."

"Yes, you're right."

"Sir's going to cry. Sir's going to cry..."

-those mocking words from his students.

He made an angry face, although it did not reached his eyes, as he pulled out on a random guy student from the class and gave him a big noogie. "Hey! Shut up... I'm not going to cry..."

Then, he let the poor boy go.

"Ouch, that hurts... I didn't even said anything!"

"Sorry... Let me have that."

Hibari picked up the large banner from his students to scan all of the words his students expressed towards him. The students watched him eagerly.

Silence...

"Hey! Who wrote this... 'Get a girlfriend' thingy?"

laughed as a student named Hiraga raised his hand to speak. "Sir, I'm period to tell you that I did it."

The laughter died out as he continued. "Sir... We learned everything you taught us. I even enjoyed the love story of Cupid and Psyche... Even if I had to dress up as Psyche because you told me that I would look better as Psyche, though we knew as the sun shines on earth that you're messing with me..." Another round of laughter followed.

After that, he continued. "And sir... before we graduate... we want you to be happy as well... so we're presenting you this..."

Another student went near him, bringing a red envelope. Hibari picked it up and opened it. Then he read the contents.

I HEART YOU EVENT'S PLACE: ISLAND DATING GAME

Another silence followed.

Hibari then called another student to ask - demand - something. "Well, Sachi, kindly get our logbook. I will just write a final grade of 3.5 on Hiraga's card."

"A - what?! Sir, no please! I worked hard on my grades!"

"Ha-ha-ha!"

Then, another laughter followed.

"Sir, stop kidding! You know that my mom's going to kill me then tie me under our tree... Hi-hu-hu..."

"Nah, stop crying... I'm not going to do that. You all know that I will never EVER do that. I hate to see my students having a deep guilt they will bring forever. I don't want that - "

A student asked, "Because you love us."

"As always and forever."

But Hiraga didn't stop sobbing. Hibari flicked his forehead.

"Stop that... crying. You made me feel bad."

"Sorry... It's just - we will going to miss you."

Aww... So adorable... Hibari thought.

But, instead of saying that, he maintained his professional but caring facade. "How annoying... come here."

Keeping his tears with a handkerchief over his eyes, Hiraga suddenly hugged Hibari, crying harder as he did so.

"Waaah!"

Hibari pat his student'az back as he kept his tears to himself while saying, "Let's group hug, students."

Half a second later, lots of crying sounds could be heard from the four walls of their classroom, as a bunch of students enveloped themselves around their beloved professor by the power of bear hug.

For the first time of their entire college life, they saw a single tear coming out from their great professor's greyish eyes.

Just one.

Shuffle... shuffle...

Crying sounds...

After that heartwarming moment, Hibari started to himself as he looked at his wristwatch.

"Aw come on... I forgot our assignment today!"


	8. Chapter 8

Yes!

After a long wait... here's the newest installment of 2-in-1 ID Game :)

But seriously... Are there anyone whose reading this fic?

Cricket sounds...

A...

Okay

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is a canon anime and manga made by Ms. Akira Amano with ArtLand. The plot is owned by the owner and it is not her responsibility if there are any coincidences with either the real life or other fanfictions inside the site.

oooOooo

2-in-1 ID Game

Chapter 8

oooOooo

"Paging all of faculty professors and deans, to assembly hall. Again, all faculty professors and deans, please proceed to the assembly hall for an emergency meeting. Thank you."

After that short intercom, all rooms of third floor echoed with different noises. There were drumming sounds, hooting boys, crunching papers, some 'Yeah's' and -

"DIE! YOU CHEATER!"

\- something like that.

"Shhh... Professor Hibari might see us and he might send us to detention!" The goody-two-shoes known as Mr. Kuchi stated - or rather pleaded - his classmates.

One student went towards him face-to-face. Some of their classmates braced themselves for the upcoming word onslaught.

"Oh, shut up, mister smarty-pants. Or should I say panties?"

Some of their classmates who watched them hooted on amusement, making the others to stop their business and to watch the two extreme students: extremely excellent and extremely imbecile.

"You are the one who must zip up your mouth. No-Good Pinky. There's nothing you are good at, but picking a fight and bullying your classmates! All I want to say is that we should stop creating ruckus. Professor Hibari was just teaching beside our room - "

"Nyah-nyah-nyah! Hey pal, why can't you just stay on your pansy seat ogling your green undies like a good kid you are?"

The rest of the student body created a mountain out of a molehill when they cheered and bet on the side who will win on the match. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"You're just lucky you're a girl with a pink mop on your head. Pinky Cinderella, I'm going to call Professor Hibari."

One of the listening students yelled, "Mr. Kuchi is such a party-pooper!"

Another one added, "Kill joy, four eyes!"

"Did you hear that?" Mr. Kuchi's bickermate taunted. "Just admit it to yourself that you're gaying on our professors... Especially the male ones. Teacher's pet. Butthole-licker."

She cackled obnoxiously then added, "But I never thought you would be gaying on Professor High dive-bari..."

At that time, Hibari had just coincidentally passed by the room through the corridor, when he heard that obnoxious laugh. When he heard the stupid pun of a nickname given for him, he went to the classroom door, stayed, and leaned by the door's frame.

Though he went in unnoticed, still, the students automatically zipped their mouths shut and let the two bickering students to continue on their conversation.

"Oh, Mr. Kuchi, you're so disgusting and an ultimate pervert to the highest level! Professor Hibarin is a vampire, and he is not a shoutacon for devil's sakes! He has a thing for our dean in psychology, haven't you noticed?! Such a four-eyed you are."

One female student attempted to stop her by whispering aloud. "Pssst! Girl, you may stop now, ok!"

But the dim-witted student as Mr. Kuchi's bickermate didn't finish. "You are such a stupid guy! How many schools have you seen with students having the same uniform?! Or no-you-can't-change-your-schedule-of-your-classes policy?! And most importantly, what kind of a school we have, having a professor who just came out from prisonhouse?! And the verdict is... Namimori Count Dracula University for especial professors having Attention Deficit Disorder. Or was that sadism? Oh, and don't get me started on the 'count!' I mean our parents pay for our tuition fees... You just got lucked that you are a scholar. In what way... I don't know..."

That same female student did her second attempt. "No, Chi-girl. You. Really. Have. To. Stop - "

The Chi-girl interrupted the student. "Ain't we right?! This school is the best example for corruption! Our parents paid large sums of money to send us in this freaking school! And what kind of service did they give us? Now, I don't know about you, but I hate it. Who in their right mind would hire a tonfa-wielding ET who loves killing people, ignorant cake-loving nuthead, everything-is-fun who smoked pot before meeting us, silverheaded terrain ape from planet of the extreme apes, and that shit-spiked purple floor shiner with anorexia? Odd, isn't it?"

The now-ignored female student threw her pen - baseball style - in order to hit the pink-haired mop on her precious frontal bone.

"What the - " She leered beside of Mr. Kuchi to talk to the bastard who threw the pen. "WHAT?!"

Instead of answering her, the poor student darted her eyes off to the Chi-girl's side. Barely noticing it, the pinkhead glanced at her back to confirm it. And there he was... The subject of their heated argument, writing something on his notes.

Then, the ravenhead raised his head to look at the pink-head. "Oh... Are you done with your prized speech?"

The whole class fell silent. All of their movements ceased to none.

"Well, Miss Junko... " He started. "Last time I saw you, I remembered your head as coiled springs. Today, you dyed your hair pink. My, your head already resembled a cellphone case. What do you expect me to see next? Ripped clothes on your bangs? You're such a lunatic."

He then flipped the page of his notebook as he continued his sermon. "This is the first time I encountered with ill-mannered students. But to tell you the truth, your basis of judgement is as platonic as a child's... Maybe lower than that. I just had received a lot of gratitude and appreciation from the seniors, and I know they will succeed. But, what about you, juniors? From that animalistic show you displayed just now, I think the school would love you to stay back a little longer as your current year. Considering you having one year to graduate and finish your college... you disappoint me..."

He deliberately stopped for a moment when he saw Kyoko walking his way, looking for him . She opened her mouth to speak, when she saw his hand gestures, telling her to wait.

Then the ravenhead continued. "Too bad students, because I'm planning to adjust your grades by two and a half. You don't know how hopeless you are... Miss Junko, kindly see me in the dean's office. And so are you, Mr. Kuchi."

As Hibari went out of the classroom, he was met with the skeptical female colleague of his, "Professor... are you okay?"

He just nodded his head once.

Now that didn't sit right for Kyoko's sight. A silent Hibari with a mouth set in a firm line told her that the brooding male was in a very murderous mood. They walked silently towards the assembly hall.

Maybe, she'll ask him after the faculty meeting.

Not long after, Hibari's wristwatch showed him it's time for lunch. At the same time, the administrator decided to adjourn the emergency meeting with a reminder the classes for tomorrow. Namimori Festival will arrive next week, and the students of each collegiate department must prepare for their performance on the upcoming town parade. Just the thought of it brought a huge wave of headache to Kyoya, who is the in-charge coach.

"Because you are the professor of Humanities," The herbivore said.

He leaned his back on the cold wall outside the assembly hall to get a breather, when his worried friends surprised him.

"Professor... you owe us an explanation... " When he raised his head, he was met with four pairs of eyes.

Hibari smiled with a fake one. "Same old, same old. Waking up at six, Dad picking on me, then my students... Like an ordinary day I have. And that stupid coaching job... "

"Stop feigning innocence, Professor Hibari." Kyoko interjected mildly. "I saw you picking on Ms. Junko."

The man chuckled lightly, to the surprise of the group.

"You call that picking? Well, I'll tell you, you would be mortified after the pink-haired phone case showed up in the dean's office... " Then, he walked out of the scene, thinking of any lunch that could quench his anger.

After a moment of silence, Ryohei spoke. "Wanna grab some lunch? My wife cooked the gang's favourite... "

oooOooo

Brown eyes scanned the school's dancing studio. The beholder of those innocent yet so intense orbs turned his head side-to-side, up-and-down, and front to back. Then something caught his ear, and he followed the source of the sound. The more steps he took, the louder the sound he could hear. That's when he saw the ravenhead friend of theirs, discussing something to the freshmen at the left side, while there are the sophomores, juniors, and seniors, dancing synchronizingly without music.

"So, do you see me in a limelight now?" The ravenhead asked his students.

"Yes, professor!" The freshmen answered.

The amber-eyed man blinked two times.

He squinted his eyes to see clearly if the person he was looking for was that one.

Blink. Blink.

And yes, that was really him. In some tight-fitting clothing, which was really odd for a serious type of guy he was.

Someone tapped the man's shoulder and when he turned his head, his colleague showed herself.

"Professor Yamamoto... have you seen him yet?"

"Sure, Professor Kyoko. There he is."

In response, the auburn head Kyoko stood beside the curious Yamamoto, as they listened to the man's discussions.

The ravenhead coach continued. "I am also the adviser of the Theatre Guild of our school, which gives me the fact that I must always bring a ruler in every session... which is quite true. Do you know Ms. Darbus of High School Musical?... She doesn't use rulers."

The students laughed, as well as the two professors at the back.

"Of all the places inside this studio..." Yamamoto said as the man in front continued discussing. "Why did he choose the place with that wall behind him?"

"Why? Is there any problem with that?" Asked Kyoko.

"I got eye problems with that wall being a window... Too bright... Ha-ha, being a vampire is so cool."

Indeed.

Kyoko giggled as their friend continued his talking something about their practical test tomorrow and rainbows, fruits, and letters of the alphabet, as well as their traditional katakana characters.

Finally, Kyoko'eyes went wide by a fraction as she saw the image clearly in front of her. Curiosity could kill her, but she still asked the person standing beside.

"At first, I thought my eyes are playing tricks on me. But Yamamoto... is that leotard Hibari wearing right now?"

oooOooo

"So, where's Ryohei?" Hibari started to ask them both. They were walking towards their local supermarket to but something to eat. Each of them pushing their own small cart, which were empty and yet to be filled.

"He already left." Said Yamamoto, then he smirked. "You know him... Being an early bird when it comes to going home."

"Hey, don't tell me... Did he told you the same, exact lines?" Hibari asked.

As an answer, Kyoko responded. "Ding-ding-ding! You're correct." Then, she giggled.

"Yeah, you know? Something like - " Then, Yamamoto imitated Ryohei. "Extreme! It's 4:30 already, and I already extremely missed my extremely lovely wife and my extremely cute children... To the max!"

Kyoko also did the same. "'You know how much extreme my wife is... She's pregnant with our third. I hope that he's a he, so that I can teach him to be an extreme boxer like me! To the extreme - eme - eme - eme..."

And Hibari added in his normal voice, "Extreme! This day is so extreme! By the way, if he's a he, then I will name him Ryohei Sasagawa, so that there will be a junior to this family of extreme Sasagawas! To the extreme!"

Then Yamamoto finalized. "Then, we would see a basket of yellow bell peppers... That was so funny!"

The three laughed for a while.

After the laughter subsided, Kyoko turned to Hibari. "About the scene earlier... Was that the reason of your anger?"

Yamamoto focused his attention to Hibari as the ravenhead answered. "Yes... that is also the reason you were called to the dean's office."

"Yeah, I received a letter, so I went there... That was some funny name she called me, huh. I somehow forgot how to laugh." Yamamoto replied.

"For once, I couldn't refuse to disagree with you, Kyoya. That kid has a serious attention problems." Kyoko scrunched her face to think.

"Couldn't agree with you more."

"I second the motion."

They continued to move by different aisles while talking random things to each other, when Yamamoto's alarmed 'Not good' made the other two to look at him.

"I was surprised when I looked at my watch, and I should be the one in our kitchen right now. I'm so sorry... I have to go now guys. See you tomorrow!" Yamamoto said while bidding them goodbye. Kyoko and Hibari both waved their hands while saying, "Take care, Takeshi."

When Yamamoto was already out of sight, Kyoko turned to the other. "I saw the invitation, Kyoya."

"The what? Kindly enlighten me, Kyoko."

"Stop faking yourself. I also received that from your students, after all."

Hibari showed his invitation to Kyoko. Then Kyoko answered. "Kyoya... Going to a blind dating event would not hurt your pride. What would you know if you met your destiny? Fat chance, right."

Hibari stood for a moment as he deeply sighed. "Since you said it like a pro ad agent... Guess I have no choice, right? For the sake of destiny."

He stared on the paper intently, as she laughed apologetically.

Little did they know the big plot of fate the world change his course of life from black and white to a colourful spice of his so-called destiny.


	9. Chapter 9

Another installment of my fanfic 2-in-1 ID Game...

Hahaha...

If you, my dear readers, have reached up to this point, I'm just going to tell you that this is just an introduction.

Good luck with reading this, because I really want to make a long (really long) fanfic. Although with Beastly which I couldn't start formally...

So, good luck with myself, too!

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is a canon anime and manga made by Ms. Akira Amano with ArtLand. The plot is owned by the owner and it is not her responsibility if there are any coincidences with either the real life or other fanfictions inside the site.

oooOooo

2-in-1 ID Game

Chapter 9

oooOooo

BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP!

"... Hm?"

Click!

The figure under the blankets rose herself to sit. After grabbing the clock and reading the time being 5:20 in the morning, she slid herself out of the bed and went to the table where an answering machine laid on. She then pressed the blinking red button.

"You have five messages." The answering machine blared.

"Hi Haru! Sorry that I couldn't come today. The faculty of Harvard requested me to attend a meeting on Italy for five days. Sorry, I couldn't keep up with the festival. Haru, I love you." A man's voice spoke.

"You're always like that... Dad." The woman said while untying her cream satin robe.

Then, the second message blared. "Good morning, Haru-chan! This is Kyoko... When... Tsuna told me you're going to the trial today for Uni-chan - "

"Shut up, Kyoko... Two-face... " She was now inside the bathroom, testing the water temperature in the shower.

" - going there, okay?... Third message... " The message continued with a familiar voice. "Hello, Mademoiselle Haru. Your trial for the bullying case Giglio Nero-Sawada, the victim, is today; eight-thirty in the morning. Goodbye - "

"Stupid trials... " She muttered while her hair, hands, and her whole body.

"Hello... Miss Miura... This is Ieyasu Sawada... Hm... Your chauffeur for today. Don't leave your home, okay? I'll escort you. Okay, bye-bye..."

By the time the fourth message had finished, Haru had fixed herself by her formal business suit, black shoes, and her facial expressions.

When she opened her door to leave, she was surprised to see the man who almost pressed the doorbell.

"Mr. Sawada?"

"Good morning, milady..." Ieyasu gave her a princess-like treatment, when he greeted her back with a charming smile and kissing the back of her left hand. "... I'm going to be your escort of the day."

"But I didn't know you would be here to pick me up."

"But I did messaged you, didn't I?"

Haru racked her brain about the list of messages from her answering machine.

Your chauffeur for today... escort you...

Yes, that sounded like him. Haru thought while locking her door. The brunette then faced the blonde man with am impassive face.

"Whatever, let's go." And the two left to go to the courtroom.

Leaving behind an important message coming for the person she called . 'Reborn.'

oooOOOooo

The late lawyer, the late attorney Hayato Gokudera was sitting uncomfortably behind the open seat of the victim. To his left seated his best friend and 'boss,' Tsunayoshi Sawada. To his right were his new colleagues in the university; Kyoko Sasagawa, Kyoya Hibari, and Takeshi Yamamoto. They were waiting for the court to start.

"So..." The silverhead began, "Were you feeling comfortable sitting near the aisle, Mr. Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto then smiled at the other. "Yes, I am. Thanks for asking."

Hibari then added, "Yes, he wouldn't get uncomfortable, nor impatient, because he has been eating here... " Kyoko leaned her head to look at the accused, as well as Gokudera and Tsuna. "Respect the courthouse, Takeshi. Do not eat here. And do not leave your crumbs here, either" He spoke on his steely voice.

"But I'm not eating... I'm munching." Yamamoto reasoned out offhandedly as the other three sighed exasperatedly. That's not a logical reason at all.

By the moment Yamamoto had finished 'munching' did the main people arrived. The jury, as well as the head judge, went to their seats. The seats of both offence and defence also filled. The seat in front of the silverhead had occupied by a young girl with a white bonnet. Beside her was his oh so hate to the depths of the earth.

The one cause of the revocation of his licence.

Haru Miura.

Said woman faced the girl and let out comforting words to calm the poor child. The group of the accused looked at her with an angry expression, frightening her.

Suddenly, three loud bangs coming from the hammering gavel was heard.

"Let's get this trial started." The brunette muttered, as she went in front of the court to face the jury and the audience.

"What the People intend to show you,... " She began, "... is the emphatical state of thus pliant, fourteen-year-old girl..."

oooOOOooo

Hibari Kyoya hates liars.

He is the man of the truth and he believes that even if truth hurts, one must accept it open-mindedly and move on.

He doesn't like watching advertisements much, because all he could hear is, "This is so soft, you can almost feel that you are in heaven!" Or, "If you don't want to be left out, go buy this one now at a very cheap price!"

Or something beneath those lines.

He doesn't like those sales person who almost ate him up to death when they tightly grabbed his hand like they care.

"Good morning sir! Wow, you're very handsome today! Would you like to test our product? Here we have blah-blah-blah... "

So much for being honest, just like his students.

He doesn't like couples holding hands in the park, dogs licking their owner's face, that hideous fox which pretended to love lemon goods, but actually wanted to devour the girl with a red riding hood, that fox in a green leotard who steals from the rich and wealthy for the poor and deprived, that man in round glasses wearing his kimono promising that the lot he sells were big. He even hates the little snot who almost hit him on the face with the morning newspaper every time the boy threw it through the house. He might hold a grudge towards the raven head.

Speaking of newspapers, he doesn't prefer the entertainment page, because it has been infested with stupid herbivores writing gossips of whodunit. He doesn't even know the meaning of the word ' Visual Kei' until his dear friend Kyoko filled his mind with the desire to throttle the sorry neck of the sick bastard who told him that when he took his haircut in the barber shop across his house.

But worst of all, he hates lawyers. In someone's eyes, lawyers can see the truth... but they are bloody mongrels who corrupt the rich and grill the poor. He witnessed it too, when those hungry wolves under the law destroyed his real father little by little until the last of his pride left him to shame.

He despised lawyers. All of them.

But he could not help himself but took his words back as he watched the woman in deep purple business suit with a very sweaty forehead and slightly ruffled hair, as she fought furiously for the client she was on.

"Objection! Your Honour, I ask for the question to be asked no more. The question has many answers, but the witness could not answer - " The woman interjected.

"Why, Ms. Miura, pray tell me - it's an open question - " The other defended.

"The question is out of the truth premises, Your Honour. Besides, it is insufficient for the investigation."

Three bangs of a gavel were heard.

"Objection overruled."

For the last two days, he sat at the furthermost back of the courtroom, without his friends, intently watching the woman's actions as she fought for the rights of the child. He was fascinated by her tough frankness and plain bluntness that he was falling for her...

The last words from his mouth made his eyes widen in shock.

That could be due to his lack of sleep - Wait. He could now sleep as early as six because the campus was too busy for the upcoming festival.

He could be - stop.

Too irrelevant.

He felt his right cheek being poked on, making him realize where is he in. Glancing on his right, he saw Yamamoto looking at him with worried eyes. "Dude... are you okay?"

Yes, this is the last day, of the trial, the people who were with him on the first day were there, with an addition of the silverhead nutcase.

"Extreme... So this is what a courtroom looks like. I never thought Hana would be working in this place. I can shout here - "

"No, no nii-chan, I would prefer it if you would not." The silverhead's sister smiled at him with gritted teeth, pleading him to rid of his overpowering personality.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

An, immediate silence enveloped the room. The teacher stood up as the judge regarded her. She was a part of the faculty the children studied. "Madame Foreperson, without telling me who the votes favour, could you tell me how the voting stands?"

The foreperson answered, "Twelve to twelve, Your Honour. The votes haven't changed."

"And, do you think, with more deliberations you can reach a verdict?"

"After taking five ballots, Your Honour, the jury had decided for the verdict."

And finally, after three days of tense court drama, the verdict had finally reached.

Justice was finally served.


	10. Chapter 10

Another one of the 2-in-1 series... I hope you like this :)

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is a canon anime and manga made by Ms. Akira Amano with ArtLand. The plot is owned by the owner and it is not her responsibility if there are any coincidences with either the real life or other fanfictions inside the site.

oooOooo

2-in-1 ID Game

Chapter 9

oooOooo

It was such a peaceful walk in an early morning. Cold air brushed across the man's face, past his dark fringe, through the trees within the courtyard of the Namimori Shrine.

Despite of the early passerby's hurried paces to get to their workplace, or the colorful streamers and giant fixtures being prepared on every streets for the preparation of the town's festival parade, this shrine was void from waxy papers or noisy early birds slipping through cracks and holes outside. The silence was his second abode, aside from the warm and tender care of his father he always treasured.

Hibari especially liked this place. The Namimori Shrine was founded by the Hibari family, who started from alliances with the powerful samurais, the Yamamoto family, the owners of the gunpowder company, the Sasagawa family, and the wealthiest people of their town, the Kurokawa family. Because of the former family's astounding qualities as honest and loyal merchants, their bond still exists. His friends are the living proof of it.

The shrine also holds its own history. In fact, it was said that the place served as the battleground against the absolute forces of the Royal Battalion of United Kingdom and the old Cavalry of the United States. Despite of its losses and lives cost, the town managed to rose again and fought the Westerners back. Thanks to these people.

The shrine is very sacred due to those reasons... but that was not the only reason why the ravenhead went for.

Bringing a boquet of different species of flowers and a little brown bag, Hibari crossed the shrine's courtyard and stepped on a green carpet of cress plants. The place was a bit rustic and unkempt, but manageable, nonetheless. From there, Hibari walked to the one lonesome piece of white stone with the tip pointed above. While walking, his companion broke the silence.

"Midori tanabiku... Namimori no... Dainaku shou naku... Nami ga ii..."

Aside from his affection on little children, Hibari loves animals, and he kept one for himself as his little friend. He even trained it to speak little words which he could understand. When he showed it to his circle of really close friends, they were less than amused about it. They even accused him about his intense loneliness for being loveless, and made more attempts to get him hitched with a human being, a woman, instead of an innocent animal which was very ignorant about animal abuse. In which the Humanities professor heavily interrupted, reasoned instead with his stupendous philosophy of love and destiny.

Sighing lightly, Hibari lifted one of his hands, securing his belongings on the process, and let his little yellow friend flew from his left shoulder to his right pointing finger.

"Hibird... are you hungry?"

The bird answered by stating its analogy and nudging his finger by its beak. "Hibird... bored... fly."

Hibari chuckled as he kissed the bird's forehead and outstretched his lifted hand to let it fly. "Alright... Hibird, be safe. Okay?"

"Yes..." Then the bird chirped as it flew with the northeastern wind.

Little sounds of drums and chimes reached his ears. Then, an inaudible announcement overflowed the noise outside.

The parade's starting already.

I have to make it quick.

Hibari then proceeded to kneel down and opened his small paper bag containing a green apple, an orange, and a golden charm with a red string. As he put the flowers down, a gong sound reverberated around the place, as he felt some vibrations through the ground.

Lighting five incense sticks in a glass container, the black-haired man started to speak.

"Mother... you wouldn't believe what my students told me recently..."

...

On the streets of the mainland Namimori, Miura Haru walk on the streets of the Namimori main center. Walking with her is a woman with long auburn hair who was recently engaged with her ex-boyfriend, Sasagawa Kyoko.

"So, how's your teaching, Kyoko?" Haru started the conversation. However, due to the loud pounding of cymbals, gongs, and drums, Kyoko strained her ears by cupping them both with the palms of both of her hands and asked, "Could you kindly repeat the question, please?!"

Haru glanced at her friend, who was trying to keep up with her, surprisingly, awfully large steps. She saw her almost tripping on her own two-inch heels. Seriously, for a woman, the brunette was sure very rugged, like a man.

In response, Haru set her feet firm on the ground as she faced her companion. Despite her silent jealous temptations towards her best friend, all of because of the previous reasons, she still loved her as a friend, and she wasn't that type of person to be that harsh. As a lawyer, she knew her own set of boundaries.

She would never stoop that low to find a person for a platonic reason such as love. And besides, she had almost everything.

Except her romantic relationship.

According to her own point of view as of that moment.

"I said - "

GONG! BANG!

"I SAID, 'HOW'S YOUR WORK?!'" Haru repeated her own question louder than she expected. When she realized what she did...

"HAHI! SORRY! HARU DIDN'T MEAN TO RAISE HER VOICE - "

"Ha-ha-ha... Haru, its okay - "

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"HUH?!"

"I SAID, 'HARU, ITS OKAY!'"

"THEN WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?!"

"I DON'T KNOW - "

TAK-TAK-TAK!

BANG!

TAK-TAK-TAK!

BANG!

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO FILE A CASE AGAINST THESE IMBECILE COCKROACHES!" Haru then flailed her arms to the air as she stomped her foot on the ground, comically. Kyoko restrained Haru's arms in the her attempt to stop her noisy rant in this joyful atmosphere.

"HEY! HARU, STOP THAT! ARE YOU MAD?!"

"NO, I'M NOT!"

"Then... STOP IT! WE'RE STARTING TO LOOK LIKE MONKEYS!"

"AREN'T WE RELATIVES WITH THEM?!"

"Oh... " Kyoko then held her chin in thought. Haru then pinched her friend's arm quite forcefully.

"OW! WHAT'S THAT FOR?!"

Then, they both laughed for no reason, people were starting to look up then like they were crazy patients from a mental asylum.

"Haru... people were looking. Seriously."

"Hn. Let them be."

"As expected for a high-class lawyer."

"Yeah... " Haru responded with a snort.

oooOOOooo

"... I think that's it, I don't know what else to say... "

Hibari stood from his sitting position, dusting himself off before sighing heavily, his face gravely sad and his eyes remorseful.

"What the hell I'm talking about... Here I am, speaking to nothing but a stone, or air... Tch, my friends will laugh when they saw me like this..."

_But, I'm sure when mom's here, she would be happy for my achievements... wherever she is._

Another sigh escaped his lips.

Aside from his small circle of friends and his father he loved so much, The ravenhead loved his mother. Missed her, even.

After contemplating for a few minutes, the ravenheaded delinquent from the past leaned down to kiss the top of the gravestone of his mother, turned around, glanced back to take in everything happened with him in this part of the shrine, then walked outside the resting place of his first mentor.

His mother taught him precious things about being a free man. Like a bird forcing itself out of the cage it was in, flying and accepting life the nature has offered. Like the bird who has a will to think and to decide and to choose the kind of person it wants to be with.

Like his pet bird, Hibird, which he found in a trash bin beside some chunks of synthetic trashes lying down like a dead corpse of a bird. Tired and hungry with its eyes dulling from its sharp dark gaze.

Clink-clink-clink-clink-clink...

Hibari's phone echoed around empty space of the Namimori shrine. He stopped his agonizingly slow steps in order to look up his phone. And, sure enough, his friends gave him a message about the parade and dance performance he coached.

From Takeshi: _'Kyoya, where are you? Your group is going to start performing in five minutes!'_

From Ryohei: _'Kyoya! I couldn't see your extreme presence here! WHERE ARE YOU TO THE EXTREME?! And don't you extremely dare tell us that you were looking for your SUPER LAME destiny!'_

From Hana:_ 'My husband did not just say 'Extreme,' didn't he?'_

The ravenhead replied to the last person about her awareness as the silverhead's wife, like : '_Hana he wouldn't be known as Sasagawa Ryohei if you weren't known of it.'_

Surely, Ryohei will receive another set of bruises. Serves him right for making fun of his ideology.

He was just clicking the word 'Send,' when someone moved past him. That person has a purplish scarlet long hair covered with a medium hat, her slim body covered under a large black coat. And not only that, she was bringing something like small offerings inside her brown bag she was bringing with. Hibari almost blocked her way, but he stopped himself.

Namimori train is a public mausoleum, after all.

...

As a kid, he was told countless stories known to man. Like the parable about the wise decision of the king Solomon from his choice of the real mother of the child. Or the mysterious story of the red poinsettias the girl bought as a gift to Jesus Christ from its original plain green color.

Like the rational reason the children are the luckiest people in the world. Like how they were innocent, untainted, and so adorable other people could not help but stare with awe to such creatures.

His mother has a great influence to Hibari. Such living proof is his fondness with sweet cherubs known to man as infants, toddlers, and small children.

But, what the standing Skylark thought influenced him by his mother the most is the greatest, most powerful entity in earth, love, which acted as a catalyst that binds two people unexpectedly.

Like fate.

And destiny.

And he still believed her, even if his friends thought he was still living in a dream world.

But...

Could they still mock fun of him if they found out his destiny?

...

As he was walking down the steps of the grandiose place, his pet bird greeted him with its usual chirping sound and called his name. It was a yellow ball of feathers... carrying a hat?

Hibari thought back, in his head, what things he did before he went there. Before he let Hibird go temporarily. Unfortunately, he couldn't remember himself giving his flying pet with any sets of clothes. In fact, the bird was wearing its own skin and it doesn't like the synthetic and cottony materials.

The bird detests products which are not made with feathers.

"Hahi! Stop that stupid little fool!"

"Hibird! No!"

And the said bird came into his view.

There it is.

Hibird was flying to its owner.

With a pink sun hat dangling security through its claws.

And two women chasing after it.

The one lagging behind wore her usual auburn-colored long hair. She seemed familiar -

"Kyoko? And - "

When he looked away from the last person who was obviously his friend Kyoko Sasagawa, he glanced to the other one standing in front of him.

Only for him to be surprised.

And stunned.

Hibari wasn't sure of himself anymore when he saw his destiny-turned-enemy-turned-infatuation woman of his dreams, standing right there. With her maroon sweatshirt and black pants. And her flushed face. And - he stopped there. He pinched his own arm to confirm that the object persona of his loveless life was a real one.

And my, how it hurts.

Both shocked by the turn of fate, they pointed towards one another accusingly.

"YOU?!"


	11. Chapter 11

This is the next chapter... we're nearing towards their ID Game oooohhh...

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is a canon anime and manga made by Ms. Akira Amano with ArtLand. The plot is owned by the owner and it is not her responsibility if there are any coincidences with either the real life or other fanfictions inside the site.

oooOooo

2-in-1 ID Game

Chapter 11

oooOooo

"HAH! No."

Sigh.

A police officer looking like a hoodlum fatty faced the newcomers inside the Namimori Police Office building. He wanted to experience the real action of being a police officer, like chasing cars, firing guns, god some proper action. Really, he doesn't want to deal with this...

"But, Haru-chan - "

"NO!"

He came in this department, because his superiors told him that there is a large crime rate in Namimori's red light district. He just graduated in Saitama University, passed the examination for the Ministry of Defense, and attained some passing scores at the recent programs, in aspirations to fight off criminals. Imagine his disappointment when his boss assigned him on the desk job.

As the receptionist, more or less.

This sucks.

Meanwhile, Hibari stared at the two female and the police officer interacting with each other.

More of a one-sided argument between the three people.

"Hahi! I'm not going to sit around watching that thief and his friend bird to steal and roam around freely! Do that, OR I'LL SUE YOU!"

How did he mixed up in this mess again?

_Ah, yes... It was way back earlier, when he visited his mother's grave. He greeted his mother for thirty minutes, received text messages from his friends about the start of the parade, say a random purple-scarlet haired woman wearing a hat and a black trench coat, seeing Hibird, as usual, bearing a run hat, which is not usual, being bumped with Kyoko, which is usual since they are acquaintances and best buds since they were children, and... his infatuation stood right before his eyes._

_"YOU?!"_

_"You?!"_

_Whoa! Did he said it aloud? Well, apparently, yes. Because the look of the woman changed to a murderous intent._

_Good thing, Kyoko intervened._

_"Haru-chan... Kyoya... You've already met?"_

_Hibari just nodded._

_Haru is a different story, however. Her murderous intent kept on increasing, now she is in her boiling point._

_"Yes. I do." She said that while she was staring - with her face painted with killer intent - at the man's face._

_Silence followed. Their atmosphere was really thick, you could use your knife, or a paper cut for exaggeration, to separate them apart by three ways. One part for shock, one part for bewilderment, and one part for confusion. Add the sweetest sarcastic cherry on top, and you have your taste._

_By cherry, it means the innocent Hibird flying on top of them. Poor Hibird, he still has the hat. Aren't you tired of lifting it?_

_The confusion - sorry - the auburn-haired girl clapped her fisted left hand with the palm of her right and made an "AHA" sound. She them looked to her simmering friend with slightly narrowed eyes and asked, "Haru, by 'already met...' didn't you mean the accidental bump in school?"_

_Haru didn't flinch, she was just staring at Hibari's eyes. Kyoko thought that Haru was thinking about detestable words and ways to kill the raven head._

_"Ah... Haru..."_

_Tired of this long awkward silence, Hibari waved his right hand friendly and greeted the two. "Hi, good morning to you. May I know how can I help you with?"_

_When Kyoko began to open her mouth, Haru beat her to it. "Yes, scumbag. I need you to come with us to the police station as soon as possible."_

_"Eh?!" Kyoko exclaimed with a not-so-calm face._

_"Ha-ha-ha... " Hibari laughed good-naturedly, although it sounded like a mockery in Haru's ears. But, he asked, anyway. "Pardon for asking, but could you kindly repeat your request, miss?"_

_The short-haired brunette, who is doused in flames now, inhaled and exhaled deeply as she responded, "... Can I have your hands?"_

_"W - What?" Asked Hibari with a slightly flustered face. To think his infatuation bluntly asked him an outrageous declaration on the broad daylight is like a fairy tale-like dream to him. He just thought about his teenage philosophy._

_Meanwhile, Kyoko face palmed for her childhood friend, who, she guessed, was thinking about fate and destiny, and said, "Oh, boy." for her best friend who is visually and mentally paranoid enough to force into a straight jacket._

_Mindlessly, Hibari outstretched his arms._

_What is he thinking?! A hug? From Haru-chan?! Kyoko thought with both palms pressed to her cheeks. Her face has a horrified expression saying 'No!'_

_Kyoya, you hopelessly stupid idiot! Do you know what will happen to you if Haru-chan was like that?!_

_With a sickeningly fake smile, Haru opened her snake-skinned purse and pulled a circle-ish metal things Hibari couldn't recognize because his eyes were blured with sparkly and flowery images._

_But Kyoko saw it. Haru fished... those things. To Kyoko's eyes, Haru was really dead set on jailing this man. Poor Kyoya._

_"Hey."_

_Hibari, in his stupor, faced Haru with confused eyes._

_Since when did she put handcuffs on his wrists?!_

_She's not smiling, by the way._

_To answer his confusion, the brunette in pants pulled his cuffed hands while explaining, "If you're not going to move, then I will. I'm going to take you to the police, you bloody mongrel."_

_With the voices of Kyoko and Hibird on the background (Kyoko speaking about Haru's vulgar words and Hibird singing Namimori-chuu's alma mater), Haru suddenly stopped dragging Hibari and asked._

_"What's the way to your police station?"_

"Look, attorney Miura... " The police officer pinched the bridge of his nose. "Theft, burglary, and stealing are of heavier cases of a certain degree. We cannot consider him of any of your accusations, unless he was caught in the act."

And it was just a sun hat, jeez. The police officer thought.

Hibari was silent. His eyes scanned the place, looking for anywhere but the clock. He is perfectly aware that it has been thirty minutes since the parade had started. He's so frustrated to himself for not being able to watch the fruits of his labor. He just hoped Takeshi took a video for him to watch later. But for now, he has to endure this.

"Isn't his bird a proof enough?!"

"Gosh, Haru-chan..."

Disinterestedly, the police officer began to write his other reports on his desk as he answered the brunette, "That's the thing, it's a bird."

"But he owns it! The bird speaks the name of its owner, isn't it obvious?!"

"Haru-chan, this is ridiculous! Stop this childish nonsense!"

"Stay out of this, Kyoko."

"Oh, my God!"

"Exactly what she said! Your friend is correct. Your baseless accusations has no concrete fact. It's just a bird, attorney. Just sleep on it."

"HAHI! And let this... THIS SCUM?! No. No. NO I WILL NOT GOING TO SLEEP WINK UNTIL THIS SHAM IS IN BARS!"

"Haru... This is insane... "

"Exactly - "

"Alright, that is enough." Suddenly, the accused stood in front of the officer as he offered his cuffed wrists to the other man. "She said it. Unless I'm not in the cell, she would not let herself be at peace."

"But Kyoya - " Kyoko intervened, but Hibari said, "It's okay, I'll be alright."

"Yeah! At last someone understood! Can't believe there's some common sense in you! " Haru exclaimed with a smug smirk. The long-haired other stared unbelievingly.

"You are such a child... "

Finally giving up, the police officer stood up to hold Hibari's wrists. "Alight... Ill lead you to your cell, Mr. Hibari... "

Haru's smirk turned into a malicious grin.

"... for a detention of two hours."

And just like that, her smile faded instantly. "What?"

The police officer faced her. "Like I told you, attorney, theft is in a higher degree of punishment. So his... 'crimes... ' is not an offense."

"But - "

"Look." The police office's gaze gave no room for argument. "You only have two choices in this. Either you would put him in cell or not."

Haru, you have just stumped! Kyoko mentally laughed to her friend. She hated her friend's paranoia, sometimes.

But, because she would never accept her loss, Haru would still fight back. So Kyoko pulled her towards the exit rather hardly just before the maroon-clad brunette could utter the first word. "Thank you so much, Mr. Officer. Now, if you'd excuse us... We are going back to the festival! Ha-ha-ha!"

"Ha-ha! You are very welcome, Miss Sasagawa."

When they were gone, the police officer walked Hibari to his cell while he was talking to him. "I deeply apologize to this, Mr. Hibari."

"Don't worry sir, I'll manage."

* * *

_Define love, Kyoya._

_Love is blind. Love is a force that made up attracted to each other. Love is... a magical power? I don't know, I'm sorry._

_Hm-mhn. I know... What you're feeling right now is not love, Kyoya. You are just attracted to me._

_No! I'm in love with you -_

_Did you feel it within your heart?_

_... No..._

_Okay... What made you attracted to me?_

_... I don't know... your hair?... Oh, your eyes shine when you smile..._

_Hehe... Kyoya, let's be friends. Is that okay with you?_

_... Yeah._

_Don't worry, you'll find it... Your true love..._

Dizzy and disoriented, Hibari looked around his cell. He has been sitting for a long time, he didn't realize he was sleeping already.

And that dream... why did it appear like a fragment of his saddest memory.

On the background, two police officers were walking slowly, passing by his cell. The raven head couldn't help but to overhear their talk. Who wouldn't be? After that dream, anyone would think of any ways to get rid of it.

However, when he heard the topic of their talk, he just wished he didn't listened.

The police officer said, "This case was really hard."

The other one said, "Yeah, you said it."

"But to think he did those out of love... "

"And the astonishing thing is how gruesome the death is."

"Crime of passion, indeed."

"Poor girl... "

"By the way, did detective Kindaichi already interviewed the other guy?"

"Uh-huh. I was there, too. To think that the woman's father is the owner of the Saikawa Group... A motive of laundering."

"He-he. Where is the love?!"

_Where is the love?_

_Where is the love?_

_Where is the love?_

This question bugged Hibari as it kept echoing in his mind.

Instead of preoccupying his mind by listening, why love of all things?!

_Define love, Kyoya._

Jeez.

But, as he thought about it, the more he wondered about how superficial his attraction to the brunette.

Is he really in love?

_What made me attracted to her, anyway?_

Chrome is right, he is only attracted to her because of physical appearance.

Never judge a book by its cover.

Maybe he'll ask his father about this later, he thought.

Or maybe Kyoko, he added.

She's going to be married, anyway.

oooOOOooo

Knock-knock.

A knock means that this 'detention' is up. He is now free to go.

"Mr. Hibari?" The police officer the three of them talking and dealing to earlier opened the cell where he was in.

In response, the raven head stood up to face the other. When the cell door was opened, the police officer lead him outside. Then, he started the conversation.

"How's your stay, Mr. Hibari?"

"Well, for one, I have attained a real peace for the first time."

"I apologize about this, Mr. Hibari. I know that it is not reasonable for me to confine you in jail, but that woman is being shallow!"

He chuckled and answered the off-handed comment. "It's okay... sometimes you have to be forgiving. Don't worry, you're doing a fine job."

"Thank you very much, sir. You too... " The police officer suddenly halted. Hibari looked at him in confusion.

"I almost forgot... There is someone looking for you, said you are needed by the university faculty."

They continued their walk to the front desk. "I'm so sorry about this."

"It's okay, it's okay - "

"Kyoya?"

Hibari stopped his explanations when he heard another - yet very familiar - voice. He looked up to confirm his thought.

And what a surprise!

"Chrome?"

* * *

"How did you know I am here?"

They were now outside the police station, walking through the yellow pavement with short bushes around slowly.

"Kyoko told me to fetch you here. It was so funny, her face has been scrunched the whole time. Who would've thought you fought the Had Queen Haru Miura?"

Chrome laughed all the while. Hibari listened to her voice.

He's falling for her again.

Wait!

Is this love he's feeling?

But, what about the brown-haired attorney? Is he falling for her, too?

It's so confusing!

When she noticed he was not taking any attention, she stopped walking.

She grabbed his sleeve when she saw that he didn't stop walking.

When he felt his sleeve being pulled, Hibari stopped walking and looked over his shoulder, only to find out it was Chrome's hand. He faced her fully, turning his body towards her.

And when he did, Chrome held her hands towards her back and exhaled deeply.

"... I'm sorry... "

"For wha - " The other answered, but he immediately stopped when she surprised him.

Chrome Dokuro tipped her feet, leaned towards him, and...

_She kissed his right cheek._

After that, without any words, she walked out of the scene by jogging towards the direction Hibari's back was facing.

Mindlessly confused, Hibari turned to call out for her. Though, he stopped from doing so. Instead, he stared at the scene in front of him.

At the station's parking lot yards away from him, slightly covered by tall shrubs with a few leaves, was Chrome hugging a man.

That man opened the car's front passenger's seat to let her in. Chrome entered the car. Then, the man closed the door as he went to the driver's seat. The car revved to life, and the man drove the car out of the parking lot.

Never judge a book by its cover.

However, he could not deny the doubt pooling his stomach. There's no mistaking here, only one person he knew who owns that hairstyle... and he was already engaged to his friend.

There might be a big possibility that they were acquainted already due to the both of them being co-professors like he is... That could be it...

_But why was Chrome hugging him like that?_

"... Isn't he already engaged with Kyoko?"


	12. Chapter 12

Hey! We are nearing towards the real story. By the way, anyone could guess who is _the silhuette_ here?

So, if you've reached this part of the fic, congratulations! It's just part of the INTRODUCTION...

No - now don't throw empty chairs on my cute face :3 I have to do this, because the story would not have a 'life' if there are no sub-fillers to be added.

Anyways, this had been long since I had posted, neh? Sorry guys, life happened.

Meaning, my mobile which was used in creating these crashed down. As in I wanna cry because I couldn't be able to use it. Some bogus of a friend used my cellphone to search in a virus-free site. You know, where the virus is free roaming around?

And guess what? 36 Trojan horses kicked my phone, AND I have to repair it. So much for saving!

I don't want to rant anymore!

Anyway, before I present the newest installment, I would like to acknowledge _Phineas and Ferb_ for their upbeat music which I placed here. Also, _High School Musical_, because I love all of their songs. _Cinderella_, for the song entitled, 'A Dream is A Wish Your Heart Makes' (pretty long for a song title, but I'm not sure if that is the real title). And finally, _One Outs _for mentioning some of the teams included in this amazing anime.

Except for the last one, have you noticed all of the programs are from D*****?

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is a canon anime and manga made by Ms. Akira Amano with ArtLand. The plot is owned by the owner and it is not her responsibility if there are any coincidences with either the real life or other fanfictions inside the site.

oooOooo

2-in-1 ID Game

Chapter 11

oooOooo

"Chika-chika-chika-chika-"

"Mow-chika-mow-mow!"

"That's what my baby says."

"Bow-wow-wow!"

"And my heart starts pumping."

"Chika-chika-chu-wop!"

"Never gonna stop - "

"Gitchee-gitchee-goo means I love you!"

This not-so-unfamiliar song kept on replaying inside the mansion-like pavilion.

Strobe lights, UFO-like lights, disco lights, party lights, neon lights - even Christmas lights - and any kind of light displays that you know, are placed through the vast gardens surrounding the place.

A random neighborhood drunk, away from the place, shouted.

"Hey! It's not daylight, keep it down! I drank lots of alcohol to keep of asleep - "

BANG!

A sound of gunshot rang in the air, then the man fell down the cold ground.

A man sitting on a tree branch blew the smoke away from the barrel of his green gun.

"Then go to sleep, stupid no-good drunkard."

_All of there happened without anyone noticing anything._

"Announcement... The most amazing speed dating, featuring the fastest gyrating machine... ever - "

"EXTREME! I WANT TO RIDE THAT - "

"No, honey... You heard the announcement, it says 'Speed Date."

"Of course Hana... I love you... I do not care about the speed dating thing... BUT I WANT TO RIDE THE FASTEST GYRATING MACHINE EVER TO THE EXTREME!"

"No more 'extreme,' Ryohei. Oh! The baby just kicked!"

"Really?!"

The violet-clad top Hibari Kyoya pressed the top of his cellphone between the space of his eyebrows while muttering, "Aw come on, we're not teens anymore. Would you just let me continue reading?"

His declaration (he thought the only him could hear what he muttered to himself, BUT HE MUTTERED IT ALOUD), was followed up by Kyoko's "Aww... you're too sweet!" and a jeer from Hana, "Oh, sorry! I forgot about the Destiny's Child inside!"

Hibari interjected, "Hey!"

They are inside the six-person light vehicle, the interior is full of white background with blue polka dots, the scent is like a bubble bath and baby powder, and, comically and ironically, the music in the background was playing 'Sweet Child of Mine,' thus nickname Hana came up with.

The raven head could not help but to sulk at the back.

Beside him, Takeshi chuckled and changed the topic, "I'm so excited, though. I haven't experienced a ten-second talk with a person before. So interesting."

Kyoko, the owner of the car they were riding as well as their designated driver, could not help but ask, "Takeshi... I hope this would not offend you... "

From the background, everyone heard Takeshi's carefree "I'm good, shoot!"

Kyoko continued, "... You were a baseball player already... Tokyo Galallians is the most powerful baseball team in Japan, and you already attained your dream to be picked in pro through the first draft... Why didn't you accept? It's not clear as to reject a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and in on life as we know it - it's not clear to me... Why stay here, while you already have your dream there?"

With that question, everyone except for Kyoko who is in front of the wheel, turned their attention to the white long-sleeved man.

Mindlessly, Takeshi scratched his head and looked upwards as he contemplated his answer. "Well... to be honest, I still want to be a baseball player. But someone told me that the owner of that team started a conspiracy about putting all of the star players from the Pacific League in one strong team, to crush the other team... I don't want an owner who is selfish enough to dominated the baseball world - "

Ryohei butted in, "Oh, I've heard about that. The all-star Chiba Mariners, right?"

Takeshi nodded his head as he continued to speak, "Yeah, and guys! I don't want to leave you! We were friends since childhood, and to cut that... What a gruesome topic... " He shivered at that part.

"Talk about selfish... " Hana grumbled as she was touched by her husband and gave her a look of defiance.

"And also... " Takeshi continued, "Not to mention... " He glanced at Hibari and spoke. "Being a baseball player is just a dream... "

Hibari scrunched his forehead with a confused "What?"

As an answer, Takeshi spoke, "A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep."

As he caught on realization, Hibari exclaimed, "OH!" He then grabbed the other's shoulders as he shook them. "That's in Cinderella!"

The dramatical atmosphere was changed into a chorus of chaos, as all of then yelled, "Shut up!"

oooOooo

"KAMPAI!"

Two women were sitting on two plushy red couches near the bar, with a small sound glass table separating them. One woman kept on saying 'Cheers,' even he the other just nonchalantly sipped on her drink.

"... Hey, Haru-chan! Stop being so gloomy, let's party!" She said as she raised both of her arms, a glass of alcohol being held by the left hand.

Instead of joining her companion for a toast, Haru crossed her arms as she raised her brow. "I don't think this is the place where you could shout about parties."

"Heh... " The other woman flipped her long reddish-purple hair and sipped her glass of blue liquid. "... Quit it, Haru. We are here to relax and be happy!... If you'd let me dress you up, you wouldn't look like a boring librarian, like what you are right now. So, plainy Janey - "

With a scowl painting her face, the brunette butted in, "And you are dressed to kill, Bianchi. This is a formal gathering - "

"A speed dating... " Bianchi reminded in a sing-song voice.

Despite of the other clearly not interested on her speech, she continued, anyway. " - Besides, if I'd let you, I might lose my virginity in just a minute or two." She combed her short hair as she finished. "I don't want to dress like a lowlife slut!"

"Psh!" Bianchi tossed her right hand with a sarcastic wave and defended her sense of fashion. "You're being too modest, Haru. This is twenty-first century, come on!"

"Happy New Year, Bianchi." A forced smile spread across the brunette's face, referring to the other's plunging halter red polka-dotted almost see-through top, with a deep shadow appearing in between the neckline. In confusion, the modern woman peeked downwards, only to see her cleavage.

As a response, she palmed her chest which shocked Haru. "Of course, it's my asset. You're just jealous 'cause you don't have one - "

"I have both of them."

"Where?"

The question made Haru gape at Bianchi, disbelief appearing all over her face. After that, she pinched the bridge of her nose as she made a husky groaning voice through her throat.

"... Forget about it. No, forget about this talk ever existed." She said after a while.

Bianchi Gokudera is the first lawyer Haru defeated in her first case about a drug syndicate. Her client was accused of being one of the biggest opium dealers in England. That case was really tough, even for Haru. There are eyewitnesses, there are the evidences, even the security footage! It was a hold of a needle, and Haru wondered how did she got through it. From that day, the scarlet-purple head sworn that she hated her for the rest of her life.

It was by the length of time that they found themselves on the same ground, and they both respected one another, although the animosity never changed. They are frenemies, as Bianchi quoted.

"Anyways," Haru picked up the cologned envelope with a cursive 'Reborn' written on it. "We are to meet this 'Reborn'guy. You know, our client?"

"... Yeah... " The other woman said, after calling the waiter to have another glass. When she had what she wanted, she fully faced the genius lawyer. "That's the invitation, correct? Like a reward for winning the case of the kid?"

Haru scoffed, "No!" She passed the scented invitation to her unbelievably idiotic companion as she continued, "I already received the money, thank you for your belated concern... To tell you the truth, I haven't met this 'Reborn' yet. It's so suspicious."

Bianchi took the invitation to tale a glance inside. After skimming the contents, she passed it back as she asked Haru a question she had been meaning to ask.

"Did Tsuna gave you that?"

"Excuse me?" Haru asked, as she took use envelope back.

Instead of being fazed, the other just stared at her. They were enveloped by a thick dog of silence.

After a moment, Haru sighed with downcasted eyes, "Okay, you win. I'm still sad, so what?"

Bianchi rolled her eyes. "So you still love Tsuna, huh?"

"How did you know?" Haru asked disinterestedly as she crossed her legs and propped her elbows on the overlapping right knee, still not looking up.

"Are you forgetting something, Haru.-chan?" Bianchi said as she checked her manicured fingernails, putting an annoyed emphasis on her name. "I'm a lawyer too, so it's not that hard to identify your peculiarity."

The brunette looked up. "My peculiarity, huh?"

The other lawyer looked up from checking her nails, "... You never slouched."

"... I know."

"... Oh, come on. Haru, stop that. It's not like you. Where's the feisty Ice Queen I was acquainted with?" When she felt that the brunette would not fight back, she continued. "Don't tell me, attorney Miura, you dated nineteen guys just so you forget your ex!"

"So what's it to you?!" Haru asked really offended. Well, according to Bianchi's eyes, okay?

"Hey, that's what I've been talking about!" Bianchi said as she leaned on her chair. "But hey, you're turning twenty-five this year. According to English and Italian legends, a twentieth boyfriend is the last boyfriend you will have, and twenty-five years is the best age for marriage. You are way too soon to become a spinster, and marriage is one of the happiest moments of a woman. Tale it from me."

"What the hell? I'm not going to be a witch! I thought you are too old to believe to those childish snot... " Haru turned her attention to her drink that was left out of cold.

But before the liquid reached her lips, a game stopped her as she heard the rare words from her frenemy. "Let of teach you something you might need for the future."

Letting her speak and feel superior, the brunette put down her drink.

Even she wants to drink her sorrows away.

When suddenly...

"Date Ieyasu Sawada."

... cue spit take.

"Ack!" Haru finally grabbed her drink and shoved the liquid to her throat.

"Living in my own world, didn't understand. That everything can happen, when you tale a chance."

"I never believe it, but I couldn't see. I never opened my heart to all the possibilities."

"I know that something has changed, never felt this way, and right her tonight!"

From the repeated song of 'Gitchee-Gitchee Goo,' it was changed to the High School Musical's 'Start of Something New.' Haru inwardly groaned due from its musical cue to Bianchi's strange suggestion.

Why?!

After a series of coughing from her own spit and the burning sensation of the alcohol, Haru faced the other fully. "Ha-ha... That's a good one, Bianchi. I would give you... a sarcastic look." She then showed her best sarcastic face she could ever give.

The long-haired woman just shook her head as she gave her look. "Unbelievable, Haru... " She then picked the olive-pierced stick from her empty glass to point at the short-haired woman. "Are. You. Blind? Haru, the look on his face when you're not looking... really sticky! Clearly, he has a thing for you!"

"So?"

"So? So give him a chance, Haru. Its not like you'll find that kind of person everyday! Date him, its not like having sex and stuff!"

"Shut. Up." Haru laid both of her palms on the table to show that the talk reached its end. "That's disgusting."

"The what?"

"That... "She pointed at the pierced olive. "... Just... put it down."

"Oh." Bianchi then placed the olive back to her glass and faced her companion.

"Lookie here, Haru." When Haru looked at her, she continued. "I'm just helping you out here. I know you're competing with of in everything, including boyfriends - "

"Hey!" Haru butted in.

The other neglected the previous comment and continued, " - but I don't want you to turn old without someone taking case of you. Do not follow my example."

From the tone of her voice, Haru frowned, crossed her arms, and looked away to her left as she closed her eyes. "Bianchi, we are not talking about that, aren't we? Because its not helping. I do not cater help, neither pity. I can survive on my own. If I die, I will die. I foot case he my logic did not reach that thick skull of yours, but he there are any ugly ducklings sin the some who would love a frog... " She then opened her eyes, only to see an unruly tamed brown head roaming around. "... So be it."

Bianchi had nothing to do but to look at her sadly.

"Excuse me... Attorney Gokudera... Attorney Miura... " A different voice startled the two.

"Oh!" Exclaimed Haru.

"Why hello there!" Greeted Bianchi.


	13. Chapter 13

Good day dear readers! Here's another installment of 2-in-1. By the way, they are now inside the _I3U Events Place_. This is the place where all happenings will happen.

Before I wrote this, I have two weeks of sleepless nights on how to end the introduction. It was really hard on deciding the main plot and the sub-plots of the story. This might be probably the reason why all of the professional writers has to push the deadline to finish their books. Haha, I have the experience now.

By the way, I just finished reading a paperback version of a horror novel entitled 'The Surrogate' by Nick Sharman. In the story, an endless curse was born when the protagonist left his house when his tyrant father was dying. I don't to spoil the details, but the graphic details of the climax helped me not to sleep. I don't want to dream and scream later like a Tarzan inside my room. The result is this chapter.

So, enjoy this chapter. And please, no skimming. Skim is for anyone who wants calcium only (skimmed milk, got it?).

Now, without further ado, let me present to you the thirteenth chapter for 2-in-1 ID Game.

Ciaossu!

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is a canon anime and manga made by Ms. Akira Amano with ArtLand. The plot is owned by the owner and it is not her responsibility if there are any coincidences with either the real life or other fanfictions inside the site.

oooOOOooo

2-in-1 ID Game

Chapter 14

oooOOOooo

"Should I say something?" Hibari asked, half-amazed, half-astonished.

"I really do not know... 'At least we're here?'" For once, Takeshi was at a loss for words - oh no. At least, he could spout one sentence than the others who were speechless about the whole place.

Though the unusual thing was he lost his usual carefree laugh.

Hibari stood at the entrance, nearest the doors to go back to his house. Somehow, the atmosphere of the place was... so not really befitting for him. He glanced to the others, and wasn't really shocked about their facial reactions. Ryohei did not spout his all but famous 'Extremely extreme' noisy yells. Hana almost tripped on her heels, which was really absurd because of her physical state. They were almost kicked out of the events place, because pregnant women were not allowed inside. Good thing, one good Samaritan in all-black get up and an Elvis Presley's wig recognised 'Hibari-sama' and 'Sawada-sama's fiancee,' as well as Hana Kurokawa-Sasagawa as 'Hana-dono...' well. Technically, this guy permitted them access across due from their ancestors' last names and their great contribution which was still engraved in Namimori shrine. That, and because they were given invitation cards to attend.

The only people on the group who 'normally' accepted this kind of horrendous atmosphere were Kyoko, who open-mindedly glanced around the monitor screen-filled walls showing mouths of different people of different races, and -

"That Reborn... he overdid it this time." Said by a not-so-unfamiliar voice. Each person of the group glanced towards the direction where they heard the person spoke. Questionably, the voice was just beside Takeshi. They jaw-dropped.

"Eh? Gokudera-san, why are you here?" Takeshi asked with raised eyebrows.

A not-so-discrete tick mark appeared over his jawline as the newly - not really - appeared man waved his fist in front of them. " What the - I'm here to escort Decimo's fiancee, of course! Don't tell me you haven't noticed me... I have been with you since the car ride!"

"Yes, that's true!" The auburn-haired woman defended him with enclosed hands under her chin as she tilted her head sideways, signalling everyone to believe her.

Unfortunately, that didn't work, because they revert their gazes from her to the silverhead nonchalantly as Ryohei asked him a question which incensed the ex-lawyer further. "If you have been with us since the car ride... How come we didn't feel your presence at all?"

With a very visible second tick mark popping out on his forehead and a steaming nose, Gokudera shook his fist faster as he continued in his not-so-patient voice in all growls. "How come you didn't notice... You have been dallying with Kurokawa-san the whole time!"

"Hey, Gokudera-san... She's already married, you know that... " Takeshi meddled with a happy voice, celebrating himself turning back to normal.

The spiky black-haired baseball club adviser tried to speak about the Sasagawa woman being pregnant, but it only fell into deaf ears when Hana transformed from a woman... _into a man?_

No, she just wore a ponytail, that's all.

"You should have uttered even one word, We though you were not there." Then, Hana placed her hand to her chin as she was thinking deeply. "Oh! Maybe... you have the power of invisibility! You know, invisible? - "

"I know what that means!" The person of interest smacked his face for a dramatic effect as he continued with his hand still on his face. "You know that even in this place, a pregnant female is not allowed... "

"No, no. Don't divert the topic - " Hana retorted in a low voice, as if she was in the courtroom fighting like a lawyer. Her statement was cut off by the other pulling out his hair in annoyance. " - Because I was the one who talked to Kusakabe-san to give us permission because I'm Decimo's fiancee's escort! What kind of ears do you have?!"

While Gokudera, Hana, Ryohei, and Takeshi were arguing - no, that's not correct. Let me rephrase it again, okay?

So, Hana in lawyer mode had been scrutinising the seething primary suspect ing the crime named Gokudera. Ryohei was in the sidelines acting like an excited audience, cheering his Hana like crazy - but was afraid to say 'Extremely extreme,' because he might receive another session of bumps and bruises. And pinches.

Takeshi, good old Takeshi, came back from the shock treatment. It seemed as if he enjoyed the one-sided moderator, because the attempt of breaking them up fell on deaf ears. Most of all, he enjoyed laughing about the bizaarness of them all. He attempted to strike a conversation with Kyoko, but when he found out the hidden earbuds when her hair swayed from the fan -

_Wait, there were no fans at the entrance, right?_

Takeshi glanced around monitor-filled walls, and all he could see were lips.

Red lips.

Thick lips.

Pale lips - was the owner even alive?!

Lips with mustache.

Smiling lips.

Green lips which was owned by someone with green skin on the same shade - now that's interesting...

_Wait. Did those lips said... Brains? If I'm not mistaken - no, I'm not mistaken - I have sharp eyes! Definitely, they said 'Brains.'_ Takeshi thought as he glanced around the place.

Unlike the garden which was filled with different kinds of lights, the walls inside the event place was simply majestic. Crystal chandeliers, red plush carpets, golden furniture, even the monitors were not bought for a cheap price. One look at them, and you are sure that they are not ordinary. The atmosphere and the air they breath made them feel like they were in Oscar's - with the exception of these lips around them.

"Hey!" Hana's voice permeated the air around them. _Since when did they stop arguing?_

He glanced to Kyoko only to see her removing her earplugs. _Since when did they stop walking?_

_Moreover, since when did they walked from the entrance?!_

But, he neglected those questions, because there is one thing he had been neglecting since they walked. All of them glanced to one another, and realisation hit him.

And all of them asked the same question:

"Since when did Kyoya disappear?!"

oooOOOooo

"Long time, no see! Attorney Gokudera... Attorney Miura... " The two female lawyers were greeted by their co-lawyer on his caramel long-sleeved polo shirt, which seemed to be in-match with his blonde hair and his charismatic attitude. He tried to turn them into his spellbound attraction, to no avail.

The only thing he received was a heavy hand on his back, as one of the females gave him harsh, friendly slaps. Courtesy of Bianchi Gokudera.

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Ondine - " She just continued with her heavy pats.

"It's - guah! - Di - egh! - n - no! O - Oh! Okay! You may now stop your friendliness now... " Dino said as he moved away from her heavy hand. Sometimes, he wondered if this woman was a woman at all.

What's worse, after her long stay in Milan, she took wrestling sessions... Making her 'pats' even heavier than before.

_I'll get an x-ray later. And ultrasound, in case the blood clotted inside my lungs. Oh, and CT, too. Who says I'll spend less in Japan?!_ Dino mentally agonised as he counted in his head how much money he will spend in the clinic.

"Well, well... Bucking Horse, what's the point of asking as 'long time no see,' if we just met in the courthouse a week ago?" The brunette asked the man with a left eyebrow arched.

Haru's triumphant dialogue made him internally cringe in sadness. That only reminded him of his crushing defeat the last time they debated for the bullying case. They were not inside the court, but why did he feel that they were still in it?!

Her slightly rhetorical question was responded by the bucking blonde's clumsy excuse and a sub-missal wave stating his surrender. "Oh, cut me some slack, Haru! We're neighbors, after all... well technically, not door-to-door - "

His lame of an explanation was cut off abruptly by the brunette who was clearly spitting lava.

Just an exaggeration.

"What the - Are you saying that I'm retarded?!" What a jerk! Did he want to learn a lesson for not to mess with me?!

Dino's eyes were opened wide like round saucers. He didn't want to face the Ice Queen's wrath... he would become a laughingstock forever if everyone in the firm heard that he was forced to revoke his license just because he indirectly called her retarded. He stared at her face with an expression of 'I'll sue you!' written all over it.

"He-he-he... " Bronco weakly laughed, all pretense of flirtiness were gone. "H - H - Haru... Don't get mad at me, I - I - I didn't mean it that way!"

He received a very mad frown, but he continued. "I - I'm just saying what is the truth - "

"Oh, so now you're saying that I'm dumb?"

Wrong choice of words.

"A - A - A - "

"Don't be too harsh on him, Haru." With a roll of her eyes, the scarlet-haired woman wound her right arm to Haru's shoulders as she received a glare from the other. She impassively patted the brunette using the same hand as she said, "Besides, don't you feel delighted when someone you know greeted you whether it had been twenty-four hours he or she haven't seen you?"

"Correction: he's not someone I know..."

"Oh, shush! Denial is bad, Haru-chan."

She just received a scorn as the brunette then looked away while crossing her arms. "He's more of my subordinate - "

"Dino? What's happening here?... " A new voice was added to the bunch.

_Whose voice that was? It sounds familiar..._ Haru thought as she slowly turned her head towards the direction of the new sound. And what shock spread her face when she saw who the owner is. Nevertheless, she continued her dialogue even if the attention was not set on her anymore.

Slower than usual.

"... The... clumsy idiot... was just... my... lackey... "

Then, she frowned.

The scarlet-head Italian-Japanese kept her silence, though she slightly glanced to get Haru's blend of emotions.

Oblivious to the atmosphere, the idiotic male turned his head towards his neglected company. "Hey, Ukyo! Where have you been?! I've been looking for you... "

Only for him to receive a glare by the other male.

Though he took no heed from that as he turned his head to the two females as he introduces them. "Anyways, let me just introduce to you my buddies I talked to you about... Remember the Canterbury thing? Yeah, so... " He walked towards the older female as he placed both of his hands to point them on her direction. "This is Attorney Bianchi Gokudera... well, she was not exactly our batchmate, but she took a double on Psychology and Criminology... for two years, mind you! She's very intelligent, and friendly as well."

_But don't get too close, because -_

And his inner thoughts were stopped abruptly upon feeling her mighty claps across his back.

PAK! PAK! PAK!

"Oh, my!"

PAK! PAK!

"You, Dino - "

PAK-PAK!

" - are way too flashy!"

PAK! PAK! PAK!

"But thank you for the compliment!"

PAK!

Poor back - not only that! Poor lungs (he might get COPD although he didn't grow in cigarette), poor head (he felt his medulla oblongata split apart with the brain stem as it hit his cerebrum), poor eyes (he had uncontrollable eye-rolls), and poor tongue (he uncontrollably bit his tongue a multiple times over).

And he just thought another thing (a miracle, really). Scratch the mental list, he should just get an extensive and intrinsic medical exam for potential major injuries, then buy vitamins, mostly B-complex and Iron - no! Coffee too, because the next time he sleept, he might not wake up again.

Isn't that true?! Because his brain was trully shaken, he was really sleepy.

Satisfied with his immediate solution, Dino turned to the short-haired brunette who had been frowning the whole time.

"And this... " He brought his hands with the same _ta-da_ style as earlier. "... is the best lawyer that we know of! She had just beaten me the last time we battled... "

When the man turned his attention on his clumsy chatterbox companion, he saw the person he did not expect to see.

"... Haru Miura." He finished, but remembered something, so he did not bother to continue talking. "And the best news is she's still single. Yeah, probably the reason she's here - mph!" A hand enshrouded his big mouth. And when he looked over, his soul almost left his body.

Bianchi, is _not_ a woman, after all.

Still not reading the air, the nitwit turned his attention to the other blonde as he introduced him. "Now girls, let me introduce my friend, he's - "

"Ukyo Asahina? I know." Haru beat him to it.

Shocked, the two glanced at the familiarised pair as they asked the woman with puzzled eyes.

"Haru... you know him?"

The center of attention sighed as she looked at the scarlet-purple haired woman. "... Your sermon to me, earlier? Do you remember that?"

Bianchi nodded slowly.

Haru continued. "Well, here's the news. He's number one, the boob man."

"Oh... " Bianchi raised her eyebrows as she looked him over, while 'Ukyo Asahina' stared on the ground.

"He-he-he!" Dino the idiot cackled, much to their annoyance. "Ukyo, I never thought you to be a boob man!" When he received a scathing stare, he stopped and wheezed - the after-effects of Bianchi's pats.

"Small world." The long-haired woman said.

"Yeah." Haru rolled her eyes. "Small crappy world."

"Kiss me."

With a sour face, Hibari made a sharp turn towards his right in his hopes to stay away from this hell of a maze.

How in the eye of Horus did he manage to lost, while he was with the others a while ago? Like... thirty seconds ago?

He sighed.

He should have walked alongside with Kyoko, or Hana (even if she slightly madden him a minute back), or Takeshi who didn't bother him for the whole ride...

Why did he haven't thought of that?!

Now, look at him now. Standing in the middle of nowhere, looking like a lunatic while looking out for potential Loch Ness monster of a pair of lips. Speaking of which, he was staying away from them now.

Suddenly, his face collided with one of the screens, the one with the overly-protruded lips making kissing sounds.

_Smooch! Smooch!_

"Yuck!" The ravenhead stepped back as he turned his head towards his left, when he another pair (this one is thicker than what he saw - the one making smooching sounds) coated in red. Hibari turned green as he swallowed the contents of his stomach which is trying to go out. He tried to close his eyes, but his eyebrows were twitching upon hearing the stupid sounds such as Ah's and Oh's and Love me's. It's a bad thing that he forgot to bring his tonfas today... But he could still punch the cheap monitors to oblivion.

Actually, that's a bad idea. If he go to the campus with bandages wrapped around his bloody hands, he might get suspended from what he did. That's not good for his reputation.

While thinking of the best way to get out of the maze (and out of this place, hey!), his ayes made a horizontal path and he stopped.

In front of him is a screen showing overly-pouting lips which opened and closed like a gaping fish - well a fish is a lot cuter-looking than this one... This one must be rated 18+ due to its grossiness!

He closed his mouth with his hands to avoid puking the red carpet he was stepping on. He just remembered one of the human anatomy illnesses he studied when he took medicine (and failed grossingly... Is there even a word like this?!).

_Homo... chemo... ugh! I hate hemorrhoids__! But life made fun of me and shown this - this - this gross anatomy that looked like the end of the alimentary canal (more of like the end of the digestive tunnel, duh!)!_ He exclaimed in his head as he dropped to the ground, crouching like a soldier, and crawled like there were spiky wires above if he stood up.

He was crawling like a desperate man in a horror movie. Right now, his head was clouding his vision with morbid images of red, blood, knives, skewers, and lips. _I have to get out of here, and fast._

And that's how he felt when something grabbed his foot. Wait - he's alone, he certainly was. Then who's -

When he turned, his moronic vision affected by his murderous imagination warped the image into a horrifying woman with long white hair.

"AAAH! SADAKO WITH WHITE HAIR! NO! NO! NO! NO - "

A solid material hit him square on the head, cutting off his screaming session, only to hear a voice of a woman scolding him.

"What. Are. You. Doing. On. The. Floor..." Kyoko looked down on him while her hand was shaking like crazy. "Kyoya? Is this some kind of sick joke? Because if it is, its terrifying."

_Is she angry? Not good._

Then, he just realised he was just hit on the head. And judging from the throbbing, it was definitely her who hit him.

Wordlessly, he looked again to that thing holding his foot. And there, he saw Professor Gokudera's face looking worried sick - no, scratch the sick part. His face was worried, but 95% was containing the laughter threatening to slip out of his mouth.

And that was the moment he noticed everyone was looking at him. Not only his friends, but also the other people who stood there, looking at him like a zoo animal in a show.

He heard Kyoko's voice and imagined the scorn hiding beneath the angelic voice. "We were almost at the ball, and you were there, on the floor, looking like such a deranged man... "

"What... what she... said." Ryohei muttered with giggles in between his sentences.

The only one who couldn't contain his emotion was Takeshi who was laughing uncontrollably, stomping his foot as he did so. "Ha-ha-ha! I thought - ge-he - there is a war... Ha-ha! And SADAKO WITH WHITE HAIR?! Ha-ha - Terrific, dude! Ha-ha!"

This time, silent giggles flowed throughout the hall. However, the ravenhead was still coping with the fright as he raised his pointing finger to one of the monitors above him. The five of them took a glance to the screen, only for them to make a disgusted face. Hana threw up as her husband opened a paper bag for her.

Being the blunt one, Takeshi analyzed the scene before them with a casual - and normal - voice. "A double-dead chicken's anus... No wonder Kyoya's frightened."

"Stop stating the obvious! You're disgusting!" Hana sneered as she wiped her mouth with a clean tissue.

Blazing with fury, Gokudera yelled at the airhead. "Do you have a bad eyesight?! That's a woman's lips covered in black lipstick!"

"Shut your effin' mouth, effin' Sadako with white hair!" The pregnant woman kicked the other as she attempted to stop another round of vomiting.

"That's what she said, Sadako with white hair." Ryohei couldn't help but jeer on the Italian silverhead to side on his pregnant wife, or else the man sitting on the floor would receive more bruises than he had. Let's just say that he had to feed his wife's ego to spare Gokudera's life. Or his face.

However, the baseball idiot did not comprehend the situation when he fed fuel to the fire as he said, "Could you stand up, Sadako with white hair?"

"Stop making fun of my hair! And who's Sadako with white hair?!"

On the other hand, the man lying on the floor just realised Kyoko's dialogue. "Wait! You were already at the ball and left me here?!"

Gokudera answered. "Well, almost there, the way was just short. Just four turns... and every turn leads to the same path. How did you manage to get lost here?"

How would he answer that?

_Oh, I was looking at the most hideous lips, thinking how to get out of here without anyone of you noticing._

Could he really say that?

No. He couldn't do that. Knowing his friends, he might be strapped on one of the chairs in the ball... What if they left him in front of the most frightening dates ever? No way he would say that.

So, instead of answering, Hibari got caught on the explanation...

_... The way was just short... And every turn leads to the same path._

"You mean I'm nearest to the exit?" He asked for clarification.

"Actually... " The silverhead arched his left eyebrow. "... you're heading towards the exit."

"Oh, really?!" Like nothing happened, the skylark stood up as he happily walked towards the right path outside. "Thank goodness! Hey guys, I'm heading out. Enjoy the speed... date?" When he turned around, his four friends were three inches in front of him, surrounding him and blocking the silverhead who leered to take a peek.

The four of them stared at his eyes. Deadly stare.

_"Going somewhere, Kyoya?"_ Takeshi asked.

_"Don't think of chickening out... "_ Ryohei added.

_"Because you're already here."_ Hana finished.

_"Okay?" _Kyoko seconded.

Their words of encouragement sounded like motivation to the other people, but to Hibari, their friend since childhood, thought otherwise.

They meant they would still force him to join the speed date even without the assistance of his students, _ok._

No question mark to end the statement, because their decision is absolute.

But Hibari tried to drop his own three hundred yen for assurance.

"Do I have any options than this?... "

And all he received was a burning glare.

"Okay... "

He sighed as a cold chill ran up his arms. They are really frightening if they chose them to be.

_As if I had a choice._He thought with a pathetic face.

oooOOOooo

Meanwhile, Kusakabe Tetsuya went inside the technical room to talk to someone, who was sitting on a high swiveling chair with a black cape.

"Is the attorney looking for me?"

"Uh, well... yes, _signor_. This is the stolen shot of her... " He gave the enveloped picture to the cloaked man, as the other opened it to look over the contents.

After a moment, the man smirked. "Let her stay there."

"Understood."

"And the shark five?"

Kusakabe looked over at the man's back as he dug up his memories. When he remembered, he affirmed. "They're with Gokudera - "

"Okay, you may now go." He dismissed the regent-haired man with a wave.

Immune with the other's rudeness, he went to the door as he answered. "I would take my leave, then - "

"By the way... "

The other stood as he waited.

Hearing no response, the cloaked man swiveled to face the other and said, "Stop calling me _signor_, that would make me look like old. And rich. I'm just a humble servant like you."

Kusakabe chuckled as he turned to face him and bowed. "Still down-to-earth... Reborn. I'll report back soon." He stood back as he opened the door and closed it.

When the door closed, the man called Reborn swiveled back to take a glance to the grandiose ball area from the large window in front. No mistake, he overdid it again. Well, it's a social gathering, after all.

He swept his glance towards the bar, and there he saw a short-haired brunette sitting on one of the red couches with a scarlet-purplish haired woman and two blondes. Then, he caught sight of a silver color. He glanced towards it to see Gokudera and the other five. He especially placed his attention to the raven-haired male who stiffly walked while being encircled by the other four; Gokudera walking ahead of them.

"Heh... " He crossed his legs as he placed his chin on his propped right palm. "... It was once said that the Hibari's were really erased in the face of Namimori, and he was the only remaining survivor... " He then saw the six seated on the six-seater table, two tables away from the table of the lawyers.

"Interesting."

He then chuckled as he looked at their facial expressions. The brunette in disgust, and the ravenhead in fright. He then stood up as he went out of the technical room to walk towards the stage, where all of their artists and agents stood.

"... It's _ciaossu_ time."

oooOOOooo

In my four years of studying, the subject I hated the most is Biology. Think about it, you have to hold the most disgusting PEST ever, you have to smell blood from dissected frogs, and you have to watch an awake person sedated with anesthesia while his (or her) inverted rectum is exposed to the air, being cut by flesh scissors and scalpels. Effin' biology, why did I took this subject?!

It's a miracle I graduated this major with flying confetti. No, the flying part was just an exaggeration.

But actually, Biology is just a minor. My major is Physics and Chemistry. Oh, and also a degree in Astronomy and Celestial Mechanics! They are really hardcore! Especially the AP Trigonometry... shmucks! Can someone tell me how did I survived my college life without crying?!

Anyways, the digestive system is divided into two parts; the alimentary canal, where the food passes through (mouth, throat, esophagus, stomach, small intestine, large intestine, rectum, and anus), and the accessory parts, which helps the main tunnel digest the food along the way (teeth, salivary glands, bile from liver, insulin from pancreas, etc.). If someone has hemorrhoids, his/her anus would bleed, and that part would look like an overly-pouted lips. I don't want to talk about this anymore *insert puking sounds here*

I apologise to the ones eating while reading this right now. I sympathise.

Anyway, did you find out who is 'the silhouette?'


	14. Chapter 14

Oooh, another chapter. I'm on the roll, baby!

You would find this chapter on the sugar, though. This is too short, but in the chapter, you would be able to get a glimpse of Hibari's point of view about life. You could see how did he survived two decades of his life.

But be warned: some of the explanations here are too deep, it scared me to write them. Some of you might raise your eyebrows, though it can't be helped. Some of his points here stated center on some issues like Capitalism vs Communism, love, sexuality, and marriage.

Even if its short, it depicts his character development. I don't want him to act immature (though I somewhat reversed their characters with Haru). I want to keep some of his quirks that made him, himself. Did you get it?

Haha, don't worry guys! This chapter is more of a filler, but this is essential for his growing feelings towards our lawyer. Keep a good eye here.

And the good news, this is the end!

Of the introduction, that is.

Next chap... the rising action! Wahaha!

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is a canon anime and manga made by Ms. Akira Amano with ArtLand. The plot is owned by the owner and it is not her responsibility if there are any coincidences with either the real life or other fanfictions inside the site.

oooOOOooo

2-in-1 ID Game

Chapter 14

oooOOOooo

_There are times in life when a person needs to use his head._

Like what everyone says, when you fall in love, use your heart. If your heart beats like crazy, that's when you realise your real feelings. On the other hand, love is like a lightning. Denying love and playing with it, its like accepting a gift without giving anything in return. When lightning strikes, love will sink. You will just see that one day, that love will slap you. Twice.

And that's when the brain reacts. The control center. The main switch. The common sense. People says foolishness comes from people who rushes love. "Wise men say that fools rush in." That's what a song says.

Newspaper articles show popular news about pre-marital intercourse, prematured birth, pre-adulted marriage, pre-adulted divorce, and anything that has to do with pre-adults - teenagers, adolescents - the best examples of victims who fell in a ditch full of ignorance and indignancy. Television ads clearly warned people to be careful with this powerful emotion.

But sometimes, people have to experience that in order to learn. Especially with the 21st century people who love to defy the tradition with love and marriage.

Famous stories of defying obstacles of ups and downs gave middle schoolers and junior high students an idea that love knows no boundaries. That probably brainwashed their developing minds into pitiful mushrooms who lacked the sense between right and wrong. Specifically, the emotion uncontrollable enough to cause the accidental malfuntion of the nervous system and reproduction.

"But I can't help falling in love!" That's the familiar dialogue of the young.

They seemed to forgot that "Too much love can kill you."

Love is like driving a public utility bus. You are the driver, and the passengers inside were the different reactions of the people around you - friends, peers, families, schoolmates, workmates, et cetera. Imagine driving that bus situated at the rightmost lane. Beside the lane is a wall separating the sidewalk where people of different ages stood. On to the left is a curved lane surrounding a popular monument, a slot for a U-Turn. The right side is your brain, while the left side is your heart. If you turn the wheel you're controlling towards the right too much, you might break the wall and injure the people on the sidewalk, yourself, and the passengers inside. You don't want yourself to remain stagnant without anyone to confide in. Too much reliance on your brain will make you end up being alone.

On the other hand, too much turn towards the left - your heart - will give you an access for the U-Turn. That's good, but because you turned the wheel too much, you would end up in an _endless circular path without stopping._¹ Falling in love is great, and using one's heart makes a person experience the best thrills in life. But with constant burnouts and breakups, you will feel dizzy, dazed, and confused. You don't want your passengers complaining about your driving. In fact, you don't want your friends to ask you, "When are you going to stop?" In the end, the fuel will run out empty, your motivation will cease. You don't want to end up being alone, right?

An experienced driver can turn the wheel left or right, as long as he knows when, where, or how will he stop driving towards the bus stop or the refuelling station. Experience will also teach a person how to lean towards the brain or embrace towards the right, as long as he knows when, where, or how will he wants his fate to end up.

And that's how he taught his students about the social issues of education. As role models of the next generation, they must be equipped with a reality instilled their minds and hearts. This kind of situation is inevitable, so they have to teach the children of the future on how to use the right and wrong. A wrong is not necessarily wrong... it depends on how they deal with their decision, and how would they face it. They were born with free will, _there's no need to force them to act how the society required them to be._²

Not every story end up like Cupid and Psyche, or _accepting a ridiculous challenge and winning on the top like some fictional baseball pitcher._³ Reality always end up with the tragic death of Romeo and Juliet because of a poison hemlock as the proof that love conquers mountains. Or worse, the death of Achilles and the fall of Troy all because of a simple mistake.

His students understood, thank goodness.

And yes, even Professor Hibari Kyoya, who graduated with a doctorate degree in education, tuned left and right for his twenty-six years. He spent his younger years being a pathetic loner, with his best friend the yellow bird called Hibird, and a pair of tonfas - he forgot that he had his dad and friends to talk to. He relied too much in his heart when he was infatuated with Chrome Dokuro, never expecting the hurtful side-effects when she rejected him.

And now, he is yet to experience it in his own.

oooOOOooo

While Hibari was mulling about his lost chance of going home, his eyes caught a couple of brown and purple dash. He looked at the two colors, only for him to identify the couple as the dean of psychology and Kyoko Sasagawa's soon-to-be-husband. He was surprised to himself that he didn't feel any heartbeats or roller coaster rides anymore. He had the same indifference when she kissed his cheek the last time they met at the police station.

Instead of a heart leap,the one which replaced it was disgust.

When he saw the car curbed out of the parking lot, he remembered taking out a piece of tissue and wiped the side of his cheek vigorously, then throwing it to the nearest trashcan after. Not satisfied with that, he washed his face with a disinfecting soap and warm water when he got to the campus' restroom.

But the larger concern was centered to the auburn-haired girl sitting beside him. She,too, was looking at the two not so far from their table. When he saw the brown-haired Sawada took hold of her waist, that's when he tore his gaze away to look at Kyoko's reaction. And she looked back at him, her face unreadable. It seemed she sensed his eyes traveled from the couple to her.

"Are you okay, Kyoko?"

The auburn-haired girl smiled. "What kind of question is that?"

That question received an uneasy stare from the other. Nevertheless, she continued. "Chrome-chan asked Tsu-kun to escort her here. It seemed she didn't know the correct route to get here, yes?"

The ravenhead raised his eyebrows at his friend's poor judgement. Those two were obviously doing lovey-dovey things in front of their eyes, yet she was comfortably sitting there like they were just looking at the best buddies 'hanging out.'

To hell with him!

It seemed like his best friend is becoming the non-existent third wheel, more than Sawada's purple-haired 'date.'

Yes, his 'fate and destiny' is downright childish nonsense, but this... is ridiculous! Now, this is the time Kyoko should use her brains. What's the sense of studying for long years, if you're just wasting it with an idiotic piece of rubbish having an affair in front of you.

Not to mention, a hand wounded around the waist is a signal that there is something going on between them.

"Escorting? You mean 'that' is escorting?!" Hibari placed his palm on the table to emphasise his point. "Kyoko, you're better than that!"

"I know, I'm his fiancee... " Kyoko looked at his eyes. "I can take care of myself - "

"You. Are. Very. Considerate... Are you aware of that?" He countered.

The woman sighed as she picked up her orange juice. "... True love is different from fated love or destined love. You were just like that, because you haven't proposed to a girl, yet. You wouldn't understand."

"Well, _excuse me_." The raven head responded, offended.

The long-haired English professor just chuckled. Then she answered, "Kyoya, when you're in love with someone, you tend to stick with them, no matter what kind of situation they were in... You will know that when the time comes."

"Bu - But - " His reasoning was cut short when Gokudera passed two golden nameplates with pins and button pins in amethyst and garnet crystals. They seemed expensive.

Hibari could no longer defend his point, for the program for speed-dating was already starting.

However, that suspicion was still pooling in his stomach. Something's going to happen very soon.

oooOOOooo

¹ This is a particular scene with Mr. Bean Live, when Mr. Bean was driving his car to go to a dental clinic. He was so in the rush, he brushed his teeth using the water spray from the car itself. Isn't it hilarious?!

² According to the seinen manga and series Psycho-Pass, the Sybil System is the new system of governing a human's degree of crime using his psycho-pass. Did you know that the pronunciation 'Psycho-Pass' actually sounded as 'Psychopath?' They said that there would be a third season for this, but oh well.

³ This is the best description for the unformidable protagonist in the 1996-2006 manga series One Outs' Tokuchi Toua, which is 'Nobody wins, but I.' Not good illustration, but the story is well-developed, it kept me on reading for two weeks. It has 20 volumes, and I could guarantee you that this one is _well-remebering_.

Now, on to the rising action!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey!

Trivial - but not so trivial - question: If Hibari Kyoya was born in a Harry Potter universe, what would be his name? I looked over a list of stories with their crossovers, and this is what I found.

When Harry Potter went to Namimori town to look for his... brother, he called him... HADRIAN. HADRIAN POTTER!

Alright!

From now on, I would call him Hadrian, instead of Hibari, from now on!

But seriously, that fic (which the title I could no longer remember) and its idea is fresh and unique, but I am not a fan of yaoi or boy-to-boy relationships IN ANIME, NOT IN REAL LIFE. I was already being used to them in their 'kuudere' or 'tsundere' attitude, then they would become 180 uke-wise?! That sure made me laugh, I will just skim the fic.

Nowadays, I'm currently editing a yaoi threesome between three manly-man characters in their original anime. Originally, I went berserk when I read scenes like 'the two of them kissed, then one of the two snuggled to the third one,' I almost punched the monitor and 'MAXIMUM INGRAM' it to bits! But I have to be open with this kind of fiction... as a friend.

I am a solid HibaHaru fan, okay?!

Jeez...

Before we start working on their blooming relationship, let's take a glimpse of the speed date first. Personally, this is the hardest and trickiest chapter I made so far! So I have to apologise right now if you find this chapter in the loops.

To compensate to that, I borrowed the characters in a Disney series, because they are the ones who were fitted to this technicalities. Please refer to chapter 12 for pre-details. And read the bottom part for further explanations.

That's all.

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is a canon anime and manga made by Ms. Akira Amano with ArtLand. The plot is owned by the owner and it is not her responsibility if there are any coincidences with either the real life or other fanfictions inside the site.

oooOOOooo

2-in-1 ID Game

Chapter 15

oooOOOooo

"Welcome to the Annual Speed Dating Event here in I-heart-You Events Place, peoples!" An emcee dressed as the ace of hearts greeted the audience as he stood in the middle of a sea of red curtains and bright golden lights. The stage has a classy setup because of the wooden tables and golden lamps, it had beaten the Largo Theatre! Just how crazy the owner of this place could be?!

The audience, however, were unfazed to the extravagant background which was almost mistaken as the concert stage for Broadway works. They just clapped their hands as the emcee bowed to his right, to his left, and to his front, by a perfect arch. Gokudera told Takeshi that the emcee _gaylord_**(1)** whose wearing black leotards and a colorful parka can bow ninety degrees, but he never saw who that gaylord was.

"What gaylord? All I could see is the emcee on a card costume."

"Yes, that one."

When Gokudera said that, the ravenhead who turned down a baseball career offer, went three steps away from him, thinking of how weird the other one said the most obvious lie with a straight face. Maybe he was delusional, but where is the gaylord wearing a parka on the stage?

But, he noticed an obvious blunder and asked the silverhead about his discovery.

"Ahh... Gokudera, this might be odd... but isn't it too dark to wear shades?"

"Oh, that - " Gokudera tried to explain, but was cut off when the emcee seemed to notice their stanged stare.

"Now, why am I wearing shades?... "

Did they said it out loud? Or maybe, the halls made their voice bounce off the walls.

That's humiliating, for sure.

But the emcee seemed to expect that question, so he continued anyway. "Well, Lussie the ace of hearts wants you to experience the... Biggest!... "

A bright white light shone on the farthest right.

"Sparkiest!... "

This time, the farthest left.

"Boldest!... "

Two flashy lights appeared on either side of him.

"And brightest celebrations ever!"

A loud fanfare from the musical ensemble around the stage blared as several lights appeared around the stage, as well as the audience area. People hooted and clapped as they yelled their anticipation and excitement.

As the cheers calmed down, and as the lights gradually dimmed, the emcee yelled on his microphone. " Now... let's meet our awesome cupid, RE - BORN!"

A big round of applause overlapped the grand exit of the emcee as they chant _'Reborn The Meister'_ more than once.

While they were doing that, a series of drum tapping thrummed the air. Its rhythmic patterns made a melody of folkdance in a culture festival. But to their group (mostly Hibari... but he kept his thoughts to himself because he didn't want to taste Kyoko's wrath like earlier), the melody they produced plagiarised _a children's movie about a baby lion who was forced to grow up due from the loss of his parents when he was still a kid._**(2)**

_Or maybe a story of a man who survived the harshness of the wild African forest when their ship crashed in an unnamed ocean and his parents died being eaten by a lion._**(3)**

... Somehow, the films the ravenhead thought had a commonality.

Suddenly, the red curtains were opened automatically to the side as it revealed... a white curtain?

Now, he wasn't sure if it was a malfunction, but an orange light flared at the back of that curtain. He knew it was a fire, due from the constant fuctuations of the light reflecting the white fabric.

Then, two shadows emerged from the back of that curtain. They looked like two big birds. Or peacocks with long legs? Well, whatever they were, but they looked like the people in a big-feathered costume you could only see see in Las Vegas.

"What the heck is this? A _Wayang Kulit_**(4)** show?" The skylark asked with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow.

"Well, wat'cha cuckoo-coo-ba-wa-wa, stuff it or I'll put a can in your mouth." Hana gave him a murderous look as he shut his mouth.

He just remebered that the pregnant woman would do as what she said like she promised it. She never breaks promises, not even grudges. So might as well sit ducks or she'll really put a can in his mouth.

"But it does look like a Japanese version of the _Madison Square Garden_, though." Kyoko answered, as her brother nodded his head while talking about fanfares in boxing matches.

Just then, a tall shadow walked at the middle of the stage behind the white curtain. Hibari guessed that the silhouette was a man, judging by the outline of the suit and the hat. Only a man could wear that, and it was also based by his manly instincts.

But the point is... the man's tall. He was roughly seven feet! And even if he appeared to be standing near the source of the light to make him tall, Hibari could not be deceived because of the fact that the man in front of them has really long legs.

Two seats away from them, the lawyers have the same predicament. Haru had a face that said, _'Are we in the right place,'_ while Dino accidentally choked on his spicy jalapeño -flavoured alcohol (he thought it was a glowing red punch - did he even had a sense of smell?!). Bianchi just glanced at him with dead-fish eyes, as Ukyo reprimanded him without reservations. But the shock still remained, for sure.

How the hell should they react if they're going to see such a kiddie show.

Wait, they're not in an asylum, right?

"_Ciaossu_, everyone." The silhouette greeted, as the music number began.

_"I like to move it, move it. You like to move it, move it. They like to move it, move it. We like to - MOVE IT!_**(5)**_"_

"It's... strange, don't you think?" The brunette began.

"I have no idea." Dino replied as he stared with wide eyes, still watery from his indecent act earlier.

Well, not only for the two of them. Back to the other group, they were standing with shock painted on their faces. The only one who did not was Takeshi who pumped his left fist in the air on the beat as he yelled, "It's not strange for me! What's funny is that, THE SONG IS NOT FITTED TO THE THEME!" He then laughed like there's nothing happened.

"Yeah... he said it." Gokudera said, as the skylark weakly nodded.

But one thing's for sure, it was confirmed that the silhouette is a full-grown man. A part of them was slightly relieved, however their doubts were still there.

The other larger part was hysteric to the whole ordeal.

Think about it, the theme of the whole pavilion and the place itself was of a romantic setting, the emcee earlier was from a famous story with a Cheshire Cat, and now... a mismatched stage production?!

Thankfully, the song ended fast. Although the silhouette in a fedora (which was way off the theme) continued his dialogue.

_"Now, fellow lemons_**(6)**_! - "_

_Lemons -_

_Lemons -_

_Lemons -_

"... And now it changed to another _esque_-sense? What's this now, a gathering for a Yakuza training?" Hana asked as the rest of the group listened, but their minds were being refilled with doubts.

_Is this really the right place?!_

Was the thought lingering their minds.

But all doubts washed away when they heard the main reason of the speed dating event.

" - because today is our golden anniversary tradition, a big prize would be given when your nameplate would be called - oh, sorry. Let me rephrase it... Each of you have a golden nameplate with numbers written on it... "

At that time, all of the audience looked over their number plates to momentarily forget the shadow, but he still continued. "... Those number plates you were wearing right now corresponds to your seat you were going to stay in." After that, there was a short series of fanfare.

A member of the audience raised his voice as he asked as soon as the fanfare finished. "... And? Where are we going to sit? Not here, I hope.

"Well, no worries there, pal!" A new, younger voice entered the audio waves, as one of the undisturbed areas - which was the ceiling - glowed, showing the face of the owner of the younger voice. There shown a kid with a chip-like outline and orange hair. Beside him is another kid with a green hair. This new scene brought a set of reactions from the group of professors and the group of lawyers at the audience, though they still have the same bewildered look on their faces with a little... exaggeration on it. Only Takeshi was the one who looked pleased with the scene.

Not only him, but whoever the silhouette behind that curtain seemed nonchalant at this ploy as he announced, "Please welcome our main sponsor of this event: Phineas and Ferb!" After that dialogue, Hibari's ears almost fell off because they played that 'Gitchee Gitchee Goo' once again.

_Do they have to play that around?! Or do they even have a melody sense?! This is way off my imagination what a speed date must be like. Come to think of it, is this even a speed dating event?!_

_... Wait... Was the ceiling falling off?!_

Not only him, but all of the people inside the pavilion opened their mouths thinking of the panicked reason how come a ceiling of a modernised, monthly-refurbished quality would fall off. Some thought of an earthquake, because Japan is always hit with earthquakes, right? Others thought of a huge hurricane, but get real! Hurricanes occur only in the West, they only have thunderstorms and tropical or sub-tropical cyclones. However, the greatest imagined scenario came from - despite of his classy looks from being an ex-lawyer - Gokudera, who screamed about an extra-terrestrial-something -

"An UMA! An UMA!"

That's the one.

"What's an UMA? I thought it's a UFO." Ryohei interfered.

Out of exasparation, the silverhead shook the other as he desperately pointed to the sky. "NO, IDIOT, AN UNIDENTIFIED MYTHICAL ANIMAL - you know, _THAT GREEN MONSTER WHO RIPS OFF CEILINGS_**(7)**_?!_ RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

"Oh, come on Mr. Gokudera. You're overthinking things. Look, the ceiling's opened part flipped with no jagged edges. It means it opens mechanically, not ripped by force." Takeshi contradicted as he anticipated the thing appearing beyond the ceiling.

"No, Sherlock! THERE'S AN UMA! AN UMA!... "

As the silverhead was yelling unintelligible words cheaper than his age (and looks), Hana was slowly backing away pulling her husband's and Kyoko's arms. "... Why did you bring that lunatic here, Kyoko?" But all she received were an intelligible amount of silence.

When the ceiling fully opened, silence enveloped the whole pavilion... save for the nitwit who kept on screaming about apocalypses and UMA's.

"... Can someone please escort him outside?" The silhouette from earlier announced as all eyes turned to the idiot. But don't worry, the ones who were getting tired of his agony have their murderous ideas to shut his tramp. And surprisingly, the one who was all cool with the whole ordeal suddenly glared daggers at him with malice.

"Gokudera... you're getting unwanted attention. Could you please lower down your voice?... " Kyoko smiled with all teeth, like an angel, but the glint in her eyes could tell she was really pissed, and he might get knocked out cold.

Granted, the silverhead finally conceded with a shaky "Okay... " and watery eyes.

The orange-haired named Phineas then continued, "It's a bird... it's a plane... no. IT'S THE BIGEST! - "

He then paused as he made way for a short note -

"BADDEST! - "

Then second -

"AND THE FASTEST! GYRATING! MACHINE! EVER!"

And a series of fanfares resounded the whole opened pavilion. But they seemed to re-plagiarize _the original fanfare from one of the biggest producers in Hollywood. Something like a twenty and an unapproachable animal in the forest that howls_**(8)**_,_ Hibari thought about that for a second as he took note about plagiarism issues and a new topic to tackle in his class.

But that suspicious ensemble momentarily slipped the skylark's mouth as he saw a cute little bat (what the - how can you call that bat as cute?!) wearing a cupid costume flying without glancing to where it was going - probably being conscious of its stupid nonfunctional wear - and accidentally bumped its being to one of the egg-shaped riding thingy.

Poor bat.

Now that he thought about it, what in the world was this thing - it's... HUGE!

"As you can see," Phineas' voice blared, "this is an octopus ride. But actually, the concept was inspired by a Ferris Wheel!

"Ferb and I built this machine as we brainstormed an idea; what if a Ferris Wheel, which only rotates in one direction, could not only rotate, but also revolve, in more than one direction?!"

"... Now that's the real idiot." Hana commented offhandedly.

The voice continued. "This machine holds exactly nine hundred and ninety-four seats, stacked around using the giant poles connected to the main joint, kinda like a Rubik's cube. However, not only the main joint could rotate, the seats revolve around a 360 degrees, and rotates itself in more than 360-degree angle. That describes itself to be the extreme version of the octopus ride.

"The poles connected through the main joint could also adjust its own length, making each seats at ease while rotating and revolving with each other; their purpose also served with the seats' durability and stability in order to avoid collisions, because each seats rotate and revolve every 10 millisecond. And that's why it is called THE FASTEST GYRATING MACHINE EVER!"

_Ever -_

_Ever -_

_Ever -_

Hibari felt himself like puking right then. Did they know he was not a fan of heights?!

Yes, he could jump off buildings at the height of several storeys and on the roofs of the houses. But, that was when he was still a schoolkid. Now, he is twenty-six years old, and he had never done that in almost ten years. His bones might break off.

He completely forgot that he glides thought air as he jumped from trampoline to trampoline. He is the adviser of the dance troupe, after all.

Even if he slipped in his bathroom once, not an ounce in his life he visited a doctor or a clinic before.

Why afraid now?

"Wait!" One of the audience yelled. "Aren't you too young to build the fastest gyrating machine ever?!"

"Yes, yes we are." The green-haired kid, who remained silent for the whole time, finally spoke in his British accent.

oooOOOooo

Haru kept on glaring intently to the other person in front of her screen as she thought of big evidences she could use against the owner of this place. On the other hand, the screen, which only showed the eyes of the beholder, kept on sparkling as it spouted something about her hot, red lips.

"I heart you... Hahi! More like I hate you! Go bother someone! Sick pervert - "

"I like you - "

"Wow... hot lips - "

"I'm a lesbian... "

"So what? I don't care... Until when this would stop?" Haru glanced all over her green-lighted capsule, as she named it 'the pervert room,' while muttering vile words an angel would cry. She was clearly seething on her chair - which looked more like a torture chair than a normal chair - as her ears perked up on the loud purrs and moans on the screen.

She turned sour.

She is not a hostess for freak's sake! She graduated in a well-respected institution, and she received several commendations and awards before going back to Namimori... just to face this?!

"Let me out... "

When she heard that exact plea from the monitor, she raised her eyebrows incredously as she sarcastically yelled, "I feel sorry for you, pal!"

Suddenly, she mentally acquiesced when she looked back at the monitor for a split second.

_Icy-blue eyes... Icy... blue?... I think I saw those before..._

Meanwhile, on the other side of the big machine, the raven-haired male was sitting in one of the cabins with a monitor in front of him showing a pair of monstrosity they called lips. He never thought his nightmare would come true.

He once thought that his friends would entrust his soul with the use of chains and tapes while sitting in front of this... whatever this is. But he never expected that he would be here in all places, without the help of his friends!

And what's more?

The chair he was sitting in is a part of a giant 360-degree gyarting Ferris Wheel carrying almost a thousand singles, and is rotating in every angle by mile a minute!

How did he agree with this?!

_When he was unfortunately being left alone in a confined seat, he was yet to see another surprise in front._

_It was a single monitor._

_Of all things, why must he be stuck with his most recent phobia once again?!_

_He thought that the humiliating incident was already over... Maybe, it is not the place where the speed dating event would be held. This might be a torture chamber._

_Then, the monitor flickered, knocking the air out of him as he made a surprised gasp. Then, it shown a cherub's mask wearing a black fedora._

_Now, this is insane. Who in their right mind would put a goon's hat on one of the icons of Valentine's day. On a goddess' son, nonetheless!_

_"Hello, dear rider! My name's Reborn and ciaossu to you."_

_"Yeah... ciaossu to you too... I wana go out." The ravenhead was forcing the unbudgable knob undone as he was thinking of some gruesome movie with more than three installments already... with a deranged man wearing a white mask with red spirals around its cheeks, commanding his victims to gauge their eyes out in order to gather the key and to get out**(9)**._

_"Oh, that door is automatically shut by 22,431 PSI**(10)**, so a human force cannot open it. Even if his name ends with Hibari... "_

_"Wait, how did he know my name?!" Clearly, he was not thinking rationally as he was desperately kicking the door out, to no avail._

_Well, a pressure of twenty-two thousand is an insane value, a human fist cannot force it to open. Hibari slumped miserably as he prayed to any god he could name, that what he was imagining right then would not become a reality._

_"Here are the rules of this game... " The monitor spoke as he listened with a still clouded mind. "... There are a total of nine hundred and ninety-four seats in this machine, when halved reveals four hundred and ninety-seven males and females. However, the total is divided according to the seven colors of the rainbow, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. So, there are a hundred and forty-two people who had their individual colors, you included. But, on those one hundred and forty-two, a guaranteed number of males and females is not exact. You see, you were already evaluated once you entered the events place... So, after an immediate evaluation from the jury - which is me - you will be placed there. Alright, next up... "_

_"What kind of jurisdiction is this?" The skylark thought with twitching eyebrows, momentarily forgetting his agony for a moment to listen to the idiot on the screen._

_"... not all colors, in fact... a color pair would be the only ones to meet and interact with, but there is a twist... "_

_He stared at the monitor as a question rounded his brain._

_"... There is a colored gem attached to your clothes. Together with the number plate that you have... those act as coin dispensers to identify which among the rest of the six colors you would be paired up with. So please, push in your gem into that glowing thing under the monitor, but I know you have a lot of common sense - you could read, right?"_

_"What a rude host... " Hibari thought as he took off his amethyst-colored pin and placed it in a coin dispenser. Then, he heard a strange bubbly sound as specs of violet light spreaded continuously around his seat. However, he was more shocked when he heard two familiar sounds from his friends:_

_"EXTREME!"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_Ryohei and Hana are not so perfect combination. He thought._

_The monitor continued speaking. "Very well, I will continue the rules of this speed dating... As you've known, this gyrating machine rotates and revolves be ten millisecond, so you will experience multiple jet lags after... which would rather amuse me if you ask... "_

_"Sadist." Now, he was infuriated. But the monitor didn't seem to hear him as it continued. "Now this is the twist I am talking about... see the seven cameras in front of you?"_

_He looked away from the monitor to find the seven cameras screwed in fron of him. There are five cameras in lined with his face, one on the top of his head, and one by his torso. He kept his eyes fixed to the cameras as he listened to the voice._

_"Since you feel a ride inside a machine with 8G's to 12G's**(11)**, we cannot risk in putting windows on every seat because they might shatter... So to compensate with that, cameras are installed inside your seats to show how you - and who you were talking to - looked like... but here is where the twist goes... Only one camera would show a part of your body to the other in accordance to the color of the gem you dispensed. So in turn, they could only see a part of your body - "_

_"COOL!" Now that's Takeshi's voice._

_"Now... " The monitor continued. "What individual body part would each camera provide? Let's see... " Then, the monitor changed its panel to a chart, showing the seven colors and their corresponding body parts._

_If it's a red, only your hair would be shown._

_If it's an orange, only your nose would be shown._

_If it's a yellow, only your forehead would be shown._

_If it's a green, only your lips would be shown._

_If it's a blue, only your right arm would be shown._

_If it's an indigo, only your left eyebrow would be shown._

_And if it's a violet, only your left eye would be shown._

_"... I'm a violet, so it means my eye would hide my identity. That's good news! I hope my color pair would not be green, though." The ravenhead muttered as he had thought of his nightmare earlier. I don't want to experience that anymore._

_"But hold your horses, though." The monitor slightly raised its own voice as it laughed. Hibari felt a chill on his spine. "The rules are too easy, right? But the twists did not end there!" After that, a maniacal laugh followed._

_"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you... " He then lost his sense as he pulled the know off, harder this time._

_"Right now, your seat is revolving 40RPM**(12)**, so if you try and open that door without a seatbelt, you might get skewed."_

_I could no longer leave my seat... Hibari thought._

_"Now, I asked Phineas and Ferb if they could slightly lower the speed to adjust your senses to speak. Good news, it would be 10 seconds! You could say everything about yourself in just 10 seconds! So... you have a thousand and four hundred twenty seconds to say everything. To simplify it, you have twenty-three and sixty-seven minutes to finish you color pair!"_

_"What a precise measurement." He commented as he contemplated about his life as a professor. Did I do any bad thing to my students? I always believed in fairness and justice... but I'm not cruel! So what did I do to deserve this?!_

_"... So here is another twist, because my name's Reborn and I love tricking you - "_

_"The hell!"_

_" - I am just kidding when I said it would be only one color pair... Actually, you have to complete this speed date!"_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Just to remind you, rider, to wear your seatbelts, because we're approaching a thousand RPM - "_

_ZOOM-BROOM!_

_And indeed, he could hear the sound of rapidly shifting gears of the giant machine roaring as he hurriedly snapped five seatbelts around his body._

_I guess it can't be helped... I just hoped it's not the green one I would be paired up with -_

_"EEEGHSH... TREEEM - M - M - L - L - LY - EEEGHSH... TREEE - M - M - ME!"_

_"RYOOOHEEEI!"_

_They were still shouting at this time?! What's their deal anyways?!_

_"And last reminder," The monitor blared for the last time. "There is a raffle for two after this, not let's do the countdown!"_

_I'll regret this. He thought._

_"At five - "_

_Not lips..._

_"Four - "_

_Not lips..._

_"Three - "_

_Not that -_

_"Two - "_

_Grossiness!_

_"And one! Good luck!"_

_And after a short millisecond, everyone inside that machine could hear a manly scream from none other than Hibari Kyoya._

_"I TOLD YOU! NOT! LIPS!"_

Back to the Humanities professor, he was sitting like a withered spinach (for one, he looked sickly green) as he stared blankly on the screen. The round for the green color pair had already finished, and he was now facing the third color. Despite of the strange body parts that had shown in front of him, he seemed unfazed (traumatised) as he spouted the same, scripted, impractical, and memorised lines for every ten seconds.

"My name is Black Swan, twenty-six of age, and working as a professor in Sogödaiku Chüshin no Namimori. I was just dragged here by force, so let me out."

He could not remember how many times did he spout the same dialogue quickly like a tongue twister. However, he stopped when the monitor shown a constant moving... thing? Whatever it was, he could not make it up because the thing is constantly moving.

"Hey - BLAG! BLAG! - I'm Dino - and- BLAG! BLAG! BLAG! - and my seatbelt - BLAG! - went loose! WOO-HOO!" The moving thing said.

Hibari sweatdropped as he saw the poor thing which was also moving together with his cabin, tumbling and turning around. Well, he seemed happy, so who cares?

But he suddenly remembered that voice from before. He tried to jog his memory about the numerous people he met who owned that voice.

_I feel sorry for you..._

He had a feeling that _she_ owned that voice, but he was not sure.

Besides, there are nine hundred and ninety-four people inside this machine, it would be hard to find her in this place out of all those he could think of!

But then, if she was here...

The rest of the words died out as his vision was, once again, blurred with colorful and flowery images... the screen completely forgotten.

On the other hand, he could still hear some snippets from the screen in front of him.

"Kyaaa! Pervert!"

"Why was his eye rolled backwards?"

"Was he... Eeew!"

But that didn't matter to him anymore.

oooOOOooo

Inside the hall's control room, one wall was fixtured with nine hundred and ninety-four monitors, each of them showing only the individual part of the owner, it was as what as the participants could see in their screen. The only difference was the number of each participant displayed under each of the images presented. Several of the technicians on gray flannels were watching the monitors closely. They formed their own clusters as they surveyed the monitor of their choices.

But, if you think that because they were technicians they were going to troubleshoot when trouble arisen, then you're wrong.

One group in particular was looking at the orange-lit room. Almost half of the staff's population was looking at the image as they talked about it.

"Hey, his seatbelt's went loose." One of them said. The other one beside him said "No, the cabin's a hundred percent safe. He wouldn't be bruised."

"Why worry?!" One of the staff who was furthest to the screen yelled. "He seemed enjoying the ride! He kept on his jolly face while whooping around!"

"Yeah! Let's enjoy his cowboy ride!"

"Yee-haw!"

And they laughed without any reservations, even if the man with the cherub's mask and black hat had just came in.

The one who noticed this was Kusakabe who was the nearest the passageway. The regent-haired then bowed, as the man removed his mask.

"The evaluators are here already, would you like to speak with them?" He said after he bowed to the other.

"Sure... " The man answered as he glanced to the monitor-filled wall. "I have my sights on already." He then smirked.

After seeing him smirk, Kusakabe turned his attention to the two monitors which were shown beside each other. Those two were marked with white checks already.

_018 and 086_**(13)**_._

He could only sigh for those two new victims of Reborn's new scheme.

_Kami-sama... have mercy for their souls to be tormented by a storm coming._

oooOOOooo

**(1)** This is a term describing a perfectly straight man who loves to perform or is performing in a stage. However, this term is being used nowadays as means of anyone who is a gay performing in a comedy bar. Seriously, people are gender derogatory!

**(2)** This refers to the 1994 film The Lion King, wherein Simba the baby cub was forced out of the pride by his uncle, Scar, just so he could fulfill his selfish desire to be the new leader. The main protagonist, Simba, was dubbed by Matthew Broderick who performs in Broadway musicals, thus, term number one is supposed to be used with, originally (like duh, he's not gay).

**(3)** Son of A Man is the original soundtrack that was being used in the hit Disney movie Tarzan (1999). You remember this, too, because after watching the film, you jumped on all couches and 'vines' you could find while screaming Tarzan's iconic jungle scream. Don't think I didn't know? Of course, I did that, too. It was no longer a secret that I dreamed to live in the woods when I was a kid.

**(4)** This is Indonesia's version of shadow puppet show, wherein they told children countless stories of myths and legends, as well as heroic stories of their people.

**(5)** You are not born in the year of the millennium if you don't know this! King Julien is lemur who loves to party and dance all day through night as he welcomed Alex the Lion and company. And the children's film movie title is Madagascar(2005)! Actually, the whole setup of the stage prior to the fic is based to this, next to Son of A Man and George of the Jungle.

**(6)** What Disney 3D-movie this dialogue referred to? Well, you get it, The Cars 2(2011)! Mater becomes a secret service agent by accident, remember? Then, whoever announced the term 'lemons' is the main antagonist of this movie. Do you know him? If you do, then you realised that the term used here is not unworldly, okay?

**(7)** Who is this green monster Gokudera is talking about?! If you're thinking about The Hulk, then you're correct! When he gets mad, he usually punches walls, though. And kicks cars? I forgot about the original movie, but they made a remake with Edward Norton as The Hulk. Oh, I know some of you think of Shrek, though I don't care about that.

**(8)** Alongside Warner Brothers and Lionsgate productions, as well as Paramount Pictures and Columbia Pictures which had no fanfares, Twentieth Century Fox has a classical fanfare (I just remembered the I-forgot-the-name-who-is-he-again animal who loves King Julien, he sings the off-key version of this, right?). Just writing this scene made me laugh hard! Tan-ta-nan...

**(9)** Do you still remember this film that kept you awake at night? This gruesome film The Saw (2003-2010) made more than three installments already, but I don't know how many installments this film had already. I'm never going to watch it, anyways. There is a parody version of this. If you know The Scary Movie 4, it had a bunch of several movies stacked into a comedy film. This one is included.

**(10)** PSI means Pounds per Square Inch. This is a unit usually used in compressed oxygen or helium, but in regular life, you could find this unit in vulcanizing tires and compressors. It could also be written as p. s. i., but I am too lazy to write it in its longer form, so bear with it. Too technical as a term, right?

**(11)** Acceleration relative to gravity is quantified in G's (or Gs), which is equivalent to the pressure applied to your body by the gravitational pull (9.8m/s²) at sea level. It is a term which is common in aviation, that's why I used it in the machine's unnatural speed. And another technical term!

**(12)** RPM means Revolutions Per Minute. If you sit beside your daddy in a car, you would see some dials at the back of the steering wheel. We call that speedometer, and the numbers there refers to the number of cycles the wheels of your car (or even the two-wheel motorbike) could make in a minute. The more number of r. p. m. your speedometer reads, the faster your car drives in a straight line. It would be different and more complicated if your car curves, so yeah. Yet another technical term!

**(13)** Don't tell me you don't know this?! I'll throw rotten apples if you don't... flaming pitchforks, too! But just in case (hu-hu-hu), this is a shorthand for Hibari(18) and Haru(86). Need I say more?


	16. Chapter 16

Hello, readers. Yeah, a double update... which happens quite a bit fast, I see. But that's not the reason of me writing this (the stress with the previous job thingy).

I have a question, and I have a feeling that I have to ask this. This was the first time I had browsed KHR stories since about a month ago. And as far as I remembered, when I opened this manga's fanfiction last 2013 (that long), I remembered that there is a fanfiction story entitled 'Haru's Sleeping Habit.' It was like 16 chapters? I could not remember. But when I looked at it just now, the story was not there anymore! *crying sounds*

Now my question is: could the author of the fiction story with that title, sort of like, continue the story? Ha-ha, I know it sounded lame and idiotic and selfishingly daring, but you, whoever you are, are my sole inspiration in writing my first epic fail of a fic here, 'Breakup, Kiss, Then Make-up.' I was so immersed in that story, it encouraged me to make of my own while waiting patiently for the update. And I was devastated when I could no longer see your fic anymore! (Why, for the love of HibaHaru, Why?!)

If you guys have read the first story, there is a reference of the former's story you would find. If you read the part about the 'butler and maid cafe,' that came from that story.

And that's how I love your work!

Anyways, I am still waiting here broken (Broken? Not broken, just a broken-hearted soul) and still alive (and wailing)...

DJ Broken Wang

Haha, my pseudonym came from that, actually.

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is a canon anime and manga made by Ms. Akira Amano with ArtLand. The plot is owned by the owner and it is not her responsibility if there are any coincidences with either the real life or other fanfictions inside the site.

oooOOOooo

2-in-1 ID Game

Chapter 16

oooOOOooo

"I'm drained."

Despite of the happy atmosphere around them, and amongst the people celebrating this cheery event, the short-haired brunette walked with small swaying movements and a slightly swirling eyesight. It was dark, and that did not help with her situation. Yes, she was aware of the physical state she was in.

She was a complete mess right now.

"Oh, come on Haru. Cheer up!" The long-haired woman accompanying her jeered, as she elbowed her shoulder. She released an annoyed sigh upon feeling the other's jab, but she let it go. They were nearing towards that place, anyway.

Walking beside the two woman was a gruff Kusakabe, who remarkably changed his outfit to a butler-styled uniform in an Italian restaurant. From the regular eyesight, he seemed cool and nonchalant even if he was tuned out of the female conversation, but actually, he was experiencing an internal mental turmoil from bewilderment upon Reborn's forceful demand to _change his scholastic get-up because this place is not a middle school campus_. He still liked that _gakuran_, though.

He was still having an internal mental conflict, when Miura Haru the Ice Queen lawyer turned her attention to him and asked, "Who is this... '_Reborn_,' anyway?"

"Yeah," the other woman joined in. "It would be nice to see our client face-to-face... Instead of being an anonymous guy giving opinions by paper and ink - ouch!"

She received a sharp pain on her left side, courtesy of her junior's pinch. She tried to retaliate to the one who inflicted that, when the man in the weird 90's answered. "You'll learn soon enough, Miss Miura."

Haru just gave him a strange look, while Bianchi sarcastically replied, "Well, she's not the only one who wants to know."

"Kusakabe-san, he's waiting inside." A man with the same uniform as his informed him. Upon hearing that, he guided the two women inside the room beyond the tinkling ruby beads and candy scents.

And while being used with the background, the man turned his head towards the two woman who seemed mortified with what they were seeing in front of them.

"What the hell is going on? I hope my eyes do not play tricks with me right now." Haru said.

"... Unfortunately," The purplish-scarlet haired woman followed up, still grasping the reality by clinging to her abused side that was beginning to fade away. " You pinched me, so what we're seeing right now is not a dream."

The brunette nodded dumbly as she stared at the one they were supposed to talk to.

_"Ciaossu."_ The new voice, Reborn, greeted.

"Thank you, dear riders, for participating on our speed dating event! Remember that this will only happen once, in accordance to our fiftieth anniversary of the I-heart-You Events Place!" _A young female with long blue hair_**(1)** wearing a costume of queen of hearts twirled around as she announced in a happy voice. She seemed so happy, she blatantly neglected the tormented cries of swaying people and the violent stench of vomit everywhere. There was a time when she accidentally kicked a person walking like a zombie as she happily pranced around like a wild gazelle. And she did that several times to several people without noticing it.

_The shades-man_**(2)** wearing the same ace of hearts standing beside her didn't seem to mind, though, as he made his own scene.

"The next time it will happen would be at our centurieth anniversary!"

He then shared a look with the blue-haired girl as they started their happy news. "Let's give a round of applause to - " Then, they both took a deep breath as they prepared to yell -

"THE BIGGEST! BADDEST! AND THE FASTEST! GYRATING MACHINE EVER!"

However, the atmosphere around them was not as vivacious as theirs. Yes, there were few who clapped their own hands for courtesy, but that _'few'_ were _very few_. Almost half of the participants were lying half dead on the floor. Several of the responses they received were _'Guaaah'_ and _'Muuuh,'_ pretty much like the dead came back to life - but in the opposite way, of course.

Oh, yes. It was true that the general public went out of light from the height of their ride, but there were some who had the gall to scream, "Your ride sucks!" and "Child's play!" as well as -

"Let's do that again! But this time, no seatbelts, please!"

And while the mass groaned after hearing that dialogue, _one angry man -_

_"VOI!"_

_\- whose voice could beat a mob, screamed a bountiful of profanities as he stood firm beside the two emcees in card costumes_**(3)**_._

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY HOURS I HAVE TO PATIENTLY MAKE MY HAIR STRAIGHT?! VOI! VOI! VOI!"

The two did not seem to notice the hair freak (they were wearing vacuum-thick earphones) as they continued they jolly time.

"Kindly go to the hall for the raffle, thank you!"

"And you are free to throw up in our throwing up booth for twenty-five hundred yen!"

"VOI! LISTEN TO ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!"

From the starting point of the gyrating machine, however, three people remained stationary, as they wait for the others to appear. One of them was hunching with a blue-green face.

"Have you seen Ryohei and Hana?" Takeshi, who had just came in to their rendezvous spot, asked Kyoko with a curious look.

"Uh... yeah... Nii-chan had just been dragged by Hana to... reprimand him." Kyoko heaved a long intake of air as she remembered the embarassing incident.

"Oh... He kept on saying 'Extremely extreme,' which was funny. I completely forgot that we were not on a rollercoaster ride." He then laughed, which was responded with "I thought so." by the auburn-haired woman.

"How about lending me a hand here, Mr. Yamamoto... " The hunching, spiral-eyed Gokudera asked as he hunched tighter, a hand on his mouth.

And at last, Takeshi finally noticed him as he turned around. He supported the silverhead, while the other, in response, pointed on a random bush as he pulled him towards that... place -

"Where are you two going?" Kyoko asked.

The silverhead, who was containing his spit and mucus inside his mouth, stuttered as he explained. "The - the John... You k - k - know?... The John?"

"He'll throw up." Takeshi clarified, which was responded by an angry fist by the silverhead. However, he reiterated what he heard earlier when he was still in the cabin.

Bear in mind that the cabin was tightly sealed with a great pressure, how he could still hear minute voices, that's a mystery.

"But I heard the emcee earlier said that littering is strictly now allowed, right? And there are several throwing up booths here - well you have to pay, though."

"How much?" Gokudera asked.

"Ah... Two thousand and five hundred yen." was his reply.

Upon hearing the amount, the poor ex-lawyer changed to a shade of dark purple as he tried to force down the contents of his stomach.

"Sorry... All professors must exercise role model and you know that. You have to keep it in for now." Kyoko said with a small sweat appearing on her forehead.

Yes, Gokudera tried to swallow his bile back to his esophagus, but his digestive system had a mind of its own as it rejected the sour-bittery mucus back to his mouth. As a result, Gokudera forced his eyes to close as he stopped his breathing -

_"Guaaah!"_

\- like those half-dead bodies around them.

And like the two emcees earlier, Kyoko and Takeshi continued their talk as if they were surrounded with cotton candies and food stalls. The only difference was that they were not wearing any costumes, and Takeshi was still carrying Gokudera on his shoulder. However, he wasn't bothered by it as he used his free hand for counting off.

"So you are here... and me, as well... Gokudera at my support... Ryohei, and Hana... And it all leaves to Kyoya who is one of the last people to drop down."

"And speaking of Kyoya, his cabin's here... " Kyoko answered, as the two of them turned their attention to the dropping cabin with the label, 018.

When the cabin extravagantly opened (with sound effects and large fogs for visuals), the ravenhead boomed with a congratulatory smile. "Welcome to the land of the living, Kyoya!"

"Shut up... " A rude, tired, and low voice said, as the cloud of white smoke cleared, revealing the scarlet-faced skylark.

Assuming for a funny reaction like earlier, the ex-baseball drafted asked if the other needed his assistance.

"Are you going to throw up?"

Instead of answering him like he always did, Hibari turned his attention to the shiny marbled floor they were standing on as he jumped towards it, laying face-down... _kissing the shiny surface._

"LAND! I'M IN LAND!"

"Ugh! You're such a melodramatic!" Kyoko rose her nose in the air as she stomped out of the scene, leaving Takeshi to babysit the two - they seemed drugged, but they're not - passed out men.

oooOOOooo

"So, how did you find the speed date? Amazing, isn't it?" The same face in the monitor flashed in front of the only lawyer as the owner of the voice talked to Haru.

Yes, the cherub mask hiding the fedora-wielder owner of this place was talking to her right now, was also the same person the brunette's goal on meeting with. The 'Reborn' who chose to hide with the use of white curtains and special lighting effects was now talking in front of her with that ridiculous mask, making him more suspicious-looking than intimidating.

Earlier, the two of them, followed by the two blonde males, went inside the special private hall (for what purpose? No one knows), only for them to see a gigantic screen in front of them. And yes, they saw 'Reborn The Meister' in the form of that masked man with a fedora - was this an asylum, maybe they were in a different room. With a questionable look, the four glanced to Kusakabe.

_Is this the 'Reborn' we were talking to?_ They all thought without voicing it.

Unfortunately for them, the regent-haired ravenhead on a butler costume nodded his head as if he was saying _It's alright_.

_Is he seriously going with this?!_ Haru thought before trying to mask her own hesitation for a moment.

"Well," She began. "Aside from experiencing dizziness from constantly changing speed date partners per ten seconds and being hyped up from out-of-this-earth speed like a real-life astronaut would - which was my dream when I was young - it was amazing; I could not put it into words."

_Actually, I was so pissed, I don't know how to put it into words, nuthead._ She silently added in her head.

The masked man remained still in front of her for a moment. Silence loomed the atmosphere as Haru glanced strangely around the empty room she was in.

Oh, she almost forgot. Her co-workers were politely _kicked out_ earlier, just so this loony had a private talk with her.

_For what?_

Then, the heavy silence was broken when the man in front of her tittered for a moment. Yes, tittered - not chuckled, nor cackled - like a kid. Now, Haru was thinking about the not-so-many escape plans she memorised from the map of this place.

So what if her friends were toast?

As long as she lived, that's all that mattered.

After that awkward moment, the man spoke. "Attorney Miura, did you know about the reason I was called 'Reborn The Meister' until today, for these years I held this event... here, every year?"

Instead of answering, the brunette remained silent with a curious look in her eyes. So, he continued. "... Then answer me this; have you ever handled a case wherein you have to defend a dead victim of a homicide?"

_What now?!_

"I could see in your eyes that you hadn't handled any homicide cases before. Rape and slay, mercy killing, crime of passion... or genocide."

Haru remained silent, but her short temper went in haywire. This twit did not just mock her, right? Yes, she was a lawyer, yet she hadn't handled a case with that degree... and she would never defend a weak victim or an uncool defendant. The moment she knew that the case she would handle cannot be won, then she would leave it. No questions asked.

Reborn the masked cherub then sighed deeply, sounding as if he pitied her, then he continued. "A good lawyer has an intellect to get him out of a pinch for a brief moment. He can come up with several tactics to his opponents in just a short amount of time. And in order to achieve that, he must use his sharp tongue to anger and confuse the other. Then, he constantly stab the chinks of their armor as he made the final move. Kinda like a chessboard... " He then straightened his head to fully face her. "Like you, attorney."

When the masked man turned his head, Haru slightly looked at the other with wary eyes. He was reading her and what's in her mind. That was strange enough.

But, what was stranger is the man hid his facial expressions with a mask and a fedora...

What was a secret of this 'Reborn,' that he even chose not to be physically involved with meeting her?

She let Reborn continue as she left her own thoughts wander.

"But a great lawyer goes in the actual crime scene and try to re-enact what had happened... They even tried to imitate what is in the killer's mind in order to find out evidences the police overlooked... "

He then slowly tilted his own head as he let her absorb everything that he said.

"... But the thing that made them the best... they tried to isolate themselves away from the reality as they remained immersed to the case. As if they were the killer or the victim... They almost broke their loved ones from the inside, physically by almost killing them, or mentally by almost taking their own life... in order to defend their client. Whether they were defending a killer or a victim."

Haru almost blanched as she stared at the figure in front of her. As if she was being sucked in by an illusion. Goosebumps raised on her shoulders, as a thin sheet of cold sweat ran to her cheek. But she tried to calm herself down by closing her eyes and inhaling a long gulp of air.

"I don't want to be rude, Reborn, but why are we talking about this?"

_"Are you sure that was the question you are going to ask?"_ He asked back. When he was met with an empty stare, he continued. "But you haven't heard about them being sued or thrown to an asylum, correct? That's an amazing ability of those lawyers...

"They tried to step in the shoes of both the killer and the victim, but they know when to step out of the illusion they created ond go back to reality. Defending is just a job, after all."

Silence enveloped the room once again as Haru took deep breaths and the man on the monitor and the man waited for her to respond. And when she did, she raised an eyebrow. "Why are you telling me this?"

Being happy as if she flipped the _bingo_ switch, the man raised its voice to a happy one.

"Miss Haru... " He then constantly pointed his head from left to right until he finished speaking. "... You'll understand it in the future. Two months later, we shall meet again in a courtroom... You will remember this meeting that we have... And I know... You will understand how nonsensical this talk is. And I'll be 'Reborn The Meister,' once again!"

_And I don't think this will progress any further._ "Ha-ha-ha! Yeah, I think so, too. Oh, the raffle is about to start, right?! So, what if you'll excuse me from now on?" Haru asked in her hasty rushed voice.

"Oh, yeah! Sure, sure, you are now dismissed." The masked man answered as he gave her a dismissive wave.

Haru walked out with a strangely hurting temple and lightweight sporting her mighty steps. She was met with three pairs of eyes; all of them were curious about what happened from that room. Although the scarlethead's was laced with worry.

"What happened there?" The three asked.

Instead of replying, Haru plainly walked out as she shoved the three out of her way. She seemed calm, but the act she showed meant that she was only moments from venting her anger towards anyone.

Dino asked the two, "Is she okay?" as he was answered with Ukyo's "I don't know." and Bianchi's "Whatever happened there is her issue, not ours. Don't worry about it."

"Okay... " Dino skeptically said.

Little did they know, there was a silhouette of a man wearing a fedora who was behind a standing Kusakabe, sitting all along.

oooOOOooo

**(1)** One of the Six funeral Wreaths who is the real holder of the rain attribute Mare ring is Bluebell. The only thing I remembered is that she has blue hair. That, and she announced 'Bomba Ammonite.' According to the anime, she died after being backstabbed by their green UMA (The Hulk VS Shrek? Hahaha XD).

**(2)** The gaylord in shades and parka that was mentioned by the delusional Gokudera last chapter is one of the members of the rowdy Varia. I missed these guys, even if they annoy me sometimes, especially this,

**(3)** VOI VOI VOI! You know who spits this obnoxious line, right. The_ voi man,_ Squalo. Haha :)


End file.
